


Choice Is An Illusion

by LatinoGamer123



Series: Forevermore [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Everything is interconnected!, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Homophobia, Intrigue, Medieval/Fantasy, Nobility, Oral Sex, Royalty, Sexuality, Smut, The Ravarra versión of the LGBT community is founded!, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, backstabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinoGamer123/pseuds/LatinoGamer123
Summary: Reyna is the Crown Princess of Ravarra. Growing up as she did, she has more than she could ever have asked for, from the love of her family and friends, to the adoration of her father’s entire Kingdom.Camila is the illegitimate half-sister to the Princess of Anaxor. Despite her background, she has everything she could ever need, from a stable position as a handmaiden, to the love of her Royal sister.Given the choice, neither girl would change a thing about their wonderful lives. But, when the two of them meet, and find themselves caught in the middle of political intrigue, only one thing would become apparent...Choice is an illusion...





	1. The King’s Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third story in the Ravarra series! 
> 
> Like the last one, this will be short, but sweet! 
> 
> Readers of Ravarra will know very well who both of the titular characters are, as well as most of the side characters who are from the main continent, but just in case, I’ll put a character guide at the end of this first chapter. 
> 
> This is the origin story of how Reyna met her first love. This also means that it takes place BEFORE the famous war! What what whaaat! So many people are still alive! 
> 
> For those who haven’t read The Highborn Mercenary, the Principality of Anaxor is a territory of Ravarra down south, and this is the first time it makes an appearance in the series. 
> 
> I highly recommend reading Ravarra first, but the choice is yours. 
> 
> NO IT’S NOT!!! 
> 
> CHOICE IS AN ILLUSION!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Luis, what are you doing!?”

“What does it look like I’m doing!?”

“Get down from there, stupid!”

Reyna shouted at her best friend and manservant, Luis Ayala, as he swung around on the branch of a tree like a monkey. Beside her, her three other servants and best friends were doing the same. 

“Luis, that branch doesn’t look stable!” Sandro Carrera shouted. 

“Get down from there before you hurt yourself!” Catalina Contreras demanded. 

“I want to try!”

Everyone turned to Reyna’s cousin, Esmeralda Mendoza, and stared at her. The handmaiden was smiling that silly, adorable Mendoza smile. 

“What?” She asked. 

Catalina shook her head, “Luis, get out of the damn tree before you break something!”

“You’re all a bunch of sour pussies!”

“WHAT!!!??”

“Sour what?” Esmeralda asked. 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it!” Sandro blushed. 

Reyna stamped her foot. 

“Luis, get out of that tree! Your Princess commands it!”

Finally, he rolled his eyes, “Fine!”

He dropped out of the tree and into the bushes below. After that, there was no movement. 

“Luis?” Catalina marched over and started looking around, “Luis?”

RUSTLE

“YA!!!”

Suddenly, Luis bounced out of the bushes and tackled Catalina to the ground. 

“Ahh! You stupid—I hate you!”

Everyone laughed. While he had her pinned, Luis pecked a kiss on Catalina’s cheek. 

“EWW!!!”

“Sorry,” he smiled flirtatiously, “You just look so pretty down there.”

“GET OFF OF ME, YOU WHORE!!!”

Luis finally got up as Catalina scrambled away from him. Reyna and Esmeralda helped her to stand. She glared at Luis. 

“I hate you so much, Ayala!”

“I have deep feelings for you too, Contreras.”

“Shut up!”

“You should probably shut up,” Sandro advised, “It would be best for everyone if you did.”

“Thank you, Sandro!” Catalina stated. 

“Besides, she’s not interested in you,” Esmeralda smiled, “She’s saving herself for Raymundo Del Mar.”

“ESME!!!”

“What?” She asked, literally not understanding the problem, “That’s what you told me.”

Catalina was blushing deeply. Luis chuckled. 

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter. There are plenty of other girls around willing to spread for me.”

Reyna and Catalina glared at him, but he didn’t notice as he fixed another flirtatious smile on Sandro. 

“And, boys too...”

“What are you looking at me for?”

“Maybe I’ve been looking for a lay in all the wrong places...”

“I’m not going to sleep with you, Luis.”

“Come on! Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it! It’ll be fun!” He smiled again, “On the way home, we can stop by the Isla Del Mar and get some Intruder for when we gaze at the stars...”

Esmeralda looked confused. 

“Why do you need butt-lubricant for stargazing?”

Everyone couldn’t help but to snicker at that. 

Catalina pinched her cheek, “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“So, who have you got your eye on this time, Luis?” Reyna asked. 

“Besides you?”

“Yes...”

“Well, I’m glad you asked!” He stated, “There’s this girl back home in the Ladera Bonita. Oriana Oriol. You should see her. Golden everything! She’s like an angel.”

Reyna rolled her eyes, “Whatever, Luis. Just don’t get her pregnant.”

Luis looked back at Sandro, “Of course, I haven’t started courting her yet. For now, I’m still free for... other people.”

“How tempting,” Sandro looked away from him, “But, I’ll pass, thank you.”

“Why not? Have you got your eye on someone, Sandro?”

“Uhh...” he blushed. His eyes passed over Reyna briefly, “No!”

Reyna already knew that Sandro had a crush on her. She’d known for a while. It was cute of him, but she didn’t feel the same way, and of course, she didn’t have the heart to tell him that. 

Luis shrugged, “Well then, why not give it a try? What have you got to lose?”

Sandro blushed and scowled, “How about I think about it if you stop asking, okay!?”

“Okay, I can live with that.”

Sandro sighed. Everyone stared at him. 

“What!? It wasn’t like he was going to stop!”

“That’s true, I wasn’t.”

Sandro rolled his eyes as everyone else laughed. 

Then, they heard footsteps approaching. They turned to see Reyna’s father and their entourage approaching. All of her friends bowed and curtsied. 

“If you’re all done playing around, we should not be late for our arrival,” he ordered, “Come now, let us get underway.”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

Reyna’s friends dispersed per the King’s order. King Basilio the Proud waved his daughter over, and Reyna nodded and went over to stand next to her mother, Queen Santana. 

“Hello there, little Princess,” she smiled a Mendoza smile, “How are you enjoying the Principality of Anaxor?”

Reyna nodded, “I like it! It’s very pretty out here.”

The Principality of Anaxor was one of the southern territories of the Kingdom of Ravarra—Reyna’s Kingdom. Her father was currently visiting here on some boring political matters, and he had decided to take this opportunity to show his heiress one of the territories of her future Kingdom. She was enjoying it very much. 

“Good,” then, her mother gave her a look, “Oh, sweet girl, you’re sweating. You don’t want to attract bugs. Niece! Bring a rag!”

“Yes, Aunt Santana!” Esmeralda answered. She came over with a rag—and a smile—and started dabbing Reyna’s forehead. 

“How are you liking Anaxor, Esme?” Reyna asked. 

“It’s pretty!”

Reyna giggled, “Agreed.”

She looked around for the others. Catalina—being Catalina—was sneaking a swig from a bottle of Delmaran rum. Luis—being Luis—had Sandro against the wall and was talking to him with a seductive face, and Sandro actually appeared to be listening to what he was saying. 

Reyna loved them. Her friends and family. She loved her life. 

***

“Clean that speck over there. This place needs to be spotless for His Grace’s arrival.”

“Yes, Emissary,” Camila rushed over to do just that. 

Camila was doing her duty of cleaning her sister’s castle for when the King and his family arrived. And of course, Emissary Riga was here to make sure she didn’t miss a spot. 

“You missed a spot!”

Point proven. 

“Yes, Emissary.”

Camila had known Emissary Riga Del Mar since she was a small child. She was the Emissary of the King to Anaxor—a Reinos native—so pretty much everything that Camila knew about Ravarra, she had learned from the Emissary. She was also one of the few people to know that she was the bastard of the late-Prince Carlo of Anaxor, though it wasn’t that hard to figure out. 

Not many people on Anaxor had bright purple eyes outside of the Anaxi Royal family. 

“So,” Emissary Riga asked conversationally, “Are you excited that you finally get to see the King of Ravarra?”

“I am,” Camila smiled, “It’ll be fun to see what a real Reinos person looks like. Not an islander like you.”

“Watch it!” She warned, “The Isla Del Mar is just as equal a part of the Kingdom as every region in the mainland!”

“I know. I’m just messing with you.”

The Emissary chuckled, “I don’t even remember the last time I’ve been home. God, it’s been so long.”

“Maybe you should go and visit sometime.”

“Then, who would be here to keep Anaxor in line?” She joked. 

Camila rolled her eyes, “We’re loyal, don’t worry, Emissary. Canela loves the Kingdom of Ravarra.”

“Yes, and rightly so. Without the Kingdom, this land wouldn’t be same. You missed a spot!”

“Yes, Emissary.”

Camila finished cleaning up the last spot, then stood to admire her handiwork. 

“Done?”

“Done. Good work, Camila.”

“Ah, there you two are.”

They turned to see Camila’s—very pregnant—sister coming there way. They both curtsied in the presence of their ruler. 

“Princess Canela.”

“Rise.”

The two did so. 

From behind her, Emissary Riga’s paramour, Valentina Velasco, came over to her. The Emissary smiled and kissed her cheek. 

Paramours were a thing only on the Isla Del Mar. They were basically life partners of the same sex that stayed together forever. From what Camila had heard, it wasn’t necessarily meant to be romantic, but it sure sounded romantic to her. 

Canela smiled as she looked over the hall. 

“Nice work, ladies. I don’t think this place has looked so clean in ages. Thank you.”

“Of course, Exalted,” the Emissary bowed her head, “Anything to make Anaxor look it’s best for our King.”

“Of course,” Canela nodded. She turned to Camila, “I thought you should know first. The King and his entourage are here. They’re arriving as we speak.”

Camila gasped and beamed. She turned to the Emissary. 

“Go on then, you’re work here is done,” Emissary Riga smiled, “Do tell me anything you see useful, will you?”

“Yes, Emissary!” Camila called as she rushed off. 

She rushed through the halls, passed servants and aristocrats, and out onto a balcony. Up ahead, she saw them. 

She squealed, “He’s here! The King is here! And, the King’s wife! The Queen! She’s here too! She’s here! And, the King’s daughter! The Princess! She’s here! She’s—!”

Camila’s eyes popped. 

Out there, beside her mother, the Crown Princess Reyna was walking up to the castle. She was around Camila’s age, with a stature like the regal girl that she most obviously was. She had flowing dark hair, eyes like brown gems, and the shiniest of bronze skin. 

Camila just watched as she approached closer and closer to the castle... 

“...She’s beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re enjoying what I’ve got so far! 
> 
> Like the last one, I literally wrote this right before posting time, so as of it’s posting, it is the ONLY chapter I’ve got so far, though I still plan on having my usual weekly chapter postings. 
> 
> Also SPOILER ALERT: Luis DID end up getting Oriana pregnant and ended up getting married and having FIVE MORE babies with her! (including Aurelio! He’s the fourth-born!) Like, damn, Luis! 
> 
> As promised, here is a character guide of who the characters are and their current statuses in the Ravarra story in the order that they appear in this chapter. 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR RAVARRA AHEAD! 
> 
> CHARACTER GUIDE: 
> 
> Crown Princess Reyna Reyes - Queen Reyna the Gracious, ruler of Ravarra and single mother to Crown Prince Esteban Reyes. Still loved by (most) of her people. 
> 
> Luis Ayala - Knight Premier Luis Ayala, leader of the Knights of Ravarra and father of six, including Aurelio Ayala (paramour to Amador Del Mar). Married and faithful, but still flirty. 
> 
> Sandro Carrera - DECEASED. High Sir Sandro Carrera, Royal Guard and personal bodyguard to Prince Esteban, was killed defending him during his abduction. Remembered for his sacrifice. 
> 
> Catalina Contreras - Lady Catalina Contreras Del Mar, wife to Lord Raymundo Del Mar and mother to the twins, Marina and Amador Del Mar. Continues to be a drunk. 
> 
> Esmeralda Mendoza - heiress to House Mendoza and single mother to Feliciano Mendoza. Stopped smiling entirely following the death of her husband, Erardo Valenzuela Mendoza, during the war. 
> 
> King Basilio the Proud - DECEASED. King of Ravarra and Reyna’s overly-traditionalist father, passed away prior to the war. Remembered for his staunch traditionalism. 
> 
> Queen Consort Santana Mendoza Reyes - Queen Mother Santana, Reyna’s sassy but loving mother and Prince Esteban’s grandmother, resided in the Sierra Dentada prior to the abduction of Prince Esteban. Known for her intelligence, sword skills, and of course, sassiness. 
> 
> Camila of Anaxor - WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN. Handmaiden and first love to Reyna. Sent away by King Basilio after he discovered their relationship. 
> 
> Emissary Riga Del Mar - Emissary of the Reigning Monarch to Anaxor, aunt to Lord Raymundo Del Mar and grandaunt to Marina and Amador Del Mar. Has yet to appear in the current timeline. 
> 
> Princess Canela of Anaxor - Princess of Anaxor. Has yet to appear in the current timeline. 
> 
> Princess Canela’s unborn child - Future ruler of Anaxor. Has yet to appear in the current timeline. 
> 
> Valentina Velasco - paramour to Emissary Riga. Has yet to appear in the current timeline. 
> 
> And, there you have it! I hope you enjoy Choice Is An Illusion! 
> 
> See you (hopefully) next week!


	2. The Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late as hell... 
> 
> But hey, it’s here now. A couple interesting things happen here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When they finally reached the Voyager’s Keep, Reyna could not have been more impressed. 

It was nowhere near as big as the Founder’s Palace, but in many ways, it was just as beautiful. It was grand, proud, and full of color. All of the things that Reyna would look for in a castle. 

At the Keep’s gates, a retinue stood to greet them, with the Princess of Anaxor at it’s head. The Princess herself was a fairly young woman, with a pregnant belly and bright purple eyes. 

Once they arrived, the Princess and her retinue curtsied and bowed. 

“Your Grace,” the Princess greeted, “Welcome back to Anaxor, it is a pleasure to see you again. You already know Emissary Riga,” she indicated to the far-western Reinos woman beside her, “And, this is my husband,” she indicated to the man on her other side, “Prince Dino.”

“Your Grace,” the man bowed. 

“A pleasure as always, Exalted,” Reyna’s father nodded, “You know my wife, Queen Santana. And, this is my daughter and sole heiress, Princess Reyna.”

Reyna curtsied. 

“As you may have noticed,” her father noted, “half my entourage is not present. They were held up, but should be arriving shortly.”

“Very well,” the Princess nodded, “Prince Dino shall wait for them. In the meantime...”

Princess Canela and Reyna’s father continued talking about boring stuff that Reyna paid no attention to. Instead, Reyna decided to distract herself by looking over the retinue before her. They all seemed like important enough individuals. Prince Dino had the look of a lowborn, but Reyna supposed that didn’t matter. 

Then, her sights landed on a handmaiden beside the Princess. 

She was an interesting-looking girl. She seemed to be around Reyna’s age, maybe older. She was visibly taller than her. She had olive skin, flowing dark hair, and—most interestingly—bright purple eyes. In any other circumstance, Reyna would have assumed that she and Princess Canela were related. 

Their eyes locked for a moment. Reyna couldn’t help but to smile at her. The handmaiden’s cheeks tinted a bit and she smiled back. 

Reyna also couldn’t help but notice how pretty she was... 

“...and as a show of Anaxi hospitality, allow me to do Your Grace’s family this service,” the Princess offered, “Camila. Step forward.”

The handmaiden that Reyna had been smiling at looked surprised for a second, then she stepped forward. 

So, her name was Camila. 

Interesting, interesting... 

“This is my handmaiden, Camila,” the Princess stated, “Your Grace, as a show of good faith, I humbly offer her services to you for the remainder of your stay in the Principality of Anaxor.”

Camila the handmaiden looked really surprised by that. 

Almost... hopeful, even. 

“Hmm,” Reyna’s father scratched his chin. He looked at her mother. 

“Don’t look at me!” Reyna’s mother shook her head, “Do I look like I deal with handmaidens!?”

Reyna’s father turned to her, “Daughter, would you be willing to take up the services of another for the time being?”

Reyna looked back at Camila. Camila looked very hopeful now. 

Reyna smiled, “I would be delighted to.”

Camila blushed again and smiled. 

“Splendid!” Reyna’s father exclaimed, “We accept your offer, Exalted. Young Camila shall enter into the service of the Crown Princess.”

“Wonderful. Now, let us allow the children to become acquainted while the adults discuss politics.”

“Very well,” Reyna’s father turned to her, “Run along, Reyna.”

Reyna nodded. The adults began to depart as Reyna and her four friends separated from the entourage, with the new handmaiden in tow. 

Reyna didn’t know how, but she knew that she and Camila were going to get along just fine... 

***

Camila was surprised to say the least. 

First off, she hadn’t expected the Crown Princess of Ravarra to be so... short. 

Well, perhaps it was the average height for a Reinos girl of her age, but compared to Camila, she was quite short. And, judging from the sizes of the four servants that followed her, she was definitely correct in her Reinos height assumption. 

Or, maybe Camila was just tall... 

Her servants were an interesting bunch as well. Two girls and two boys. The bronze boy had a look of shy, bashful innocence about him. The bronze girl had the brightest eyes Camila had ever seen and was trying and failing to hide a bottle of alcohol in her dress. The golden boy had a flirtatious look about him, which was apparently justified when Camila noticed him flirting with both Bright-Eyes Girl and Innocence Boy at the same time. The last scarlet-haired golden girl just looked silly. She had a silly smile on her face. She practically screamed adorable. 

And then of course, the Crown Princess herself. 

One of the most attractive people Camila had ever seen. 

So... beautiful... 

She would have to thank Canela later for getting her this job. Being closer to her was... something else... 

Once they were away, Princess Reyna turned to her. 

Camila curtsied, “I am at your service, Your Grace.”

“Thank you,” the Princess smiled. 

She had a nice smile... 

The Princess turned to her companions, “If any of you didn’t hear, this is Camila.”

“Hellooo, gorgeous,” Flirty Boy flirted. 

Bright-Eyes and Innocence both rolled their eyes. Smiley Girl just kept on smiling. 

“The annoying one is Luis,” the Princess introduced, “The shy one is Sandro. The drunk one is Catalina. And, the one with the cute smile is Esmeralda.”

“Hi!” Esmeralda waved. 

Camila bowed her head, “It is a pleasure to meet all of you.”

“The pleasure is all mine...” Luis flirted again. 

“Keep it in your pants, Luis,” Catalina demanded. 

“Why should I!?”

“Luis, keep it in your pants,” the Princess ordered, “Your Princess commands it.”

Such respect she commanded... 

“Hmph,” Luis muttered, “Whatever...”

The Princess turned a smile back on Camila, “We’re all happy to have you here, Camila.”

“As I am happy to have you in our humble territory,” Camila nodded, “How may I serve you, Your Grace?”

The Princess seemed to think about that. 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind a tour of the Keep, if possible.”

“Of course, Your Grace.”

“Wonderful,” The Princess turned to her companions, “Anyone care to join us?”

“I would, but...” Catalina started swaying, “I don’t feel so good... HICCUP—!”

Luis helped to steady her, “I should probably help her drunk ass to lie down. You have fun though, Reyna.”

“Hey!...” Catalina scowled, “You’d better keep your hands to your... yourself, Luis!”

Luis smirked, “Don’t count on it...”

The two of them left. 

“I should probably help get your rooms in order,” Sandro shrugged, “Care to help, Esme?”

“Okay! Bye, Reyna!”

“Goodbye.”

Those two left, leaving Camila and the Princess alone. The Princess turned to her. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me now.”

Camila blushed, “Yeah... it sure seems that way.”

The Princess smiled, “Still waiting on that tour.”

“Right! Of course!” Camila nodded, “Right this way, Your Grace.”

***

“...and over there is the statue of King Hernan, to whom this Keep is named after.”

“I know who he is,” the Princess smiled, “He is my ancestor, after all.”

“Oh... Right...”

It was beginning to get dark as Camila showed the Princess around the gardens. They had toured everything that seemed important, and Camila had told her about everything to the best of her ability. 

“You know, you’re quite knowledgeable for a handmaiden,” Reyna noted, “You must have had a good education.”

The best... 

“You could say that.”

“Your parents must have been quite important for you to receive an education like that.”

Her father had been the most important person in Anaxor... 

“You could say that as well.”

The Princess turned a smile on her. 

That nice smile... 

“Thank you for doing this for me, Camila. I am enjoying myself already.”

“I am glad, Your Grace.”

Very glad... 

“Me too.”

They continued to walk in silence for a moment. 

“...May I ask a question, Your Grace?”

“Sure.”

“Your servants,” she asked, “I couldn’t help but notice that they call you by your name. Why is that?”

The Princess chuckled, “Because, they’re not just my servants. They’re my best friends. I do everything with them.”

“Oh. That seems nice.”

Being close with the people that surround you is important. Another reason why Camila loved her sister. 

The Princess nodded, “It is.”

The Princess turned to her. 

Her face was so beautiful that Camila thought she would explode... 

“I love your eyes...”

Uh oh! 

Alarm! 

Change the subject now! 

NOW!!! 

“I love your eyes too...”

...

...

...

...Okay, Camila definitely could have come up with something better than that. 

Fortunately, what she had seemed to work. 

“Thank you,” the Princess chuckled, “Sorry. I just couldn’t help but notice.”

She turned another nice smile on her... 

“We Reyes’s... We have a thing for eyes.”

Camila blushed and smiled back, “Good to know.”

They just smiled and held each other’s gazes for a moment. The Princess opened her mouth to say something... 

“Hey, you!”

They both turned. A group of Prince Dino’s knights was approaching. 

That was odd... 

What did Camila’s brother-in-law want with them? 

“Can we help you?”

“Yeah,” the leader nodded, “You the Princess?”

“I am...”

“Good...”

The knights drew they’re swords. 

“What the hell—!?”

“Keep quiet!” He ordered, “Ya come quietly, and we won’t lay a finger on ya. Resist,” he chuckled, “and this’ll be one hell of a night for ya...”

Camila marched forward and stood in between them. 

“Stay behind me, Your Grace!”

“Like hell!”

Before Camila could even process that response, the Princess bounced out in front of her and raised her fists. 

“Come at me, I dare you!”

The knight just laughed, “Look at you. Acting like we should be scared. Pretending to be a warrior.”

“You know why you should be scared?...”

CLUNK

“ARGH—!”

SHING

In seconds, the Princess had the knight on the ground with his own blade at his throat. 

“I am a warrior!”

Woah... 

That was amazing... 

She was so amazing... 

Such intimidation... 

Such... bravery... 

The other knights closed in. The Princess prepared to defend them... 

“Hey, cunts!”

Everyone turned. The silhouette of a woman in a dress appeared at the edge of their altercations. A broadsword in her hand shone in the night sky. 

“It’s the Queen!” One shouted. 

The figure walked forward into their vision enough to see her face... 

...It wasn’t the Queen. 

“What the—!?”

“Apologies for the deception, but it’s not the King’s wife...”

Before them stood the most beautiful woman Camila had ever seen. She was wearing a beautiful, emerald green dress, and she had shiny, bronze skin and curly, dark hair. 

The beautiful woman raised her broadsword. 

“...It’s the King’s sister!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Ravarra readers remember who this new woman at the end is. She’ll be quite important to this story. I also hope they’ll get that ‘eye thing’ reference, cuz ya know, aside from being funny, it’s also sorta important. :P
> 
> I plan on having next chapter take place right after this one. 
> 
> See you (hopefully) next week!


	3. The Letter’s Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling continuation of last chapter’s events! It gets gory. 
> 
> Alternative title: Cunt
> 
> You’ll see why... 
> 
> Also, there’s yet ANOTHER influential Ravarra character introduced in this chapter. I can almost guarantee that you’ll be quite surprised! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Reyna had been ready. Despite the surprise, she had been prepared to start cutting down knights left and right until the threat was suppressed. 

She hadn’t expected Aunt Adora to just show up out of the night to do all of that for her. 

Her aunt was showing off her skill and prowess like it was nothing. She slashed body parts off here and there with ease. She evaded one’s strike that ended up stabbing the knight behind her. She sliced both of their heads off without batting an eye. She turned to Reyna. 

“Sorry I’m late. I was a bit held up.”

The flipped her blade upside down and stabbed backward. A knight fell behind her. 

“I’m afraid you weren’t the only victim of the Prince’s ambush.”

She turned to a one-armed knight trying to crawl away. She held out a hand... 

CRACKLE

CRACKLE

CRUNCH

She lowered her glowing hand as his head exploded. 

That... seemed a bit excessive to Reyna. 

She was glad her mother wasn’t as free with her magic abilities as her aunt... 

Finally, Aunt Adora turned to the last knight advancing on her. As soon as he got close enough, she rammed her broadsword straight through his stomach and kept going. 

“UGH—!”

“Your master. I want his location now. And, some answers wouldn’t be so bad either.”

The knight was breathing heavily with the blade between his ribs. Then, he brought out a dagger... 

“FOR ANAXOR!!!”

...And, slit his own throat. 

Aunt Adora pulled her sword out and let his body fall. 

“Well. That’s obnoxious.”

Finally, the night was quiet. 

Camila came forward and looked around. 

“What happened to the Prince?”

“Have we met?”

“Oh,” Camila dropped into a curtsy, “Forgive me, Your Grace. I am Camila, handmaiden to Princess Canela, at your service.”

“Princess Adora Reyes Mendoza,” she nodded, “A pleasure. As for your Prince, he seems to have disappeared.”

Reyna looked up at her, “You were ambushed too?”

“In a sense, yes,” Aunt Adora explained, “Prince Dino and his people met me and my own entourage at the gates. Then, he excused himself to handle some, ‘business.’ Not long after he was gone, his knights turned and attacked us. Fortunately, I handled them.”

Camila was shaking her head, “I-I don’t understand. Why would he... Why would Prince Dino do this?”

“He’s your Prince, you tell me.”

“I... I don’t know.”

Reyna didn’t know either. 

But, she intended to find out. 

“Reyna!”

Reyna turned to see Sandro and Esmeralda rushing over to them. When she saw the bodies, Esmeralda stopped in her tracks and stared. Sandro didn’t even acknowledge them. He just ran straight for Reyna. 

“What happened!?” He asked, “Are you hurt!?”

“I’m fine, Sandro.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

“...Are you sure—?”

“Yes, Sandro!”

He sighed, “Okay... I’m glad you’re alright.”

Reyna smiled, “Thank you, Sandro.”

When Esmeralda was finally done staring around, she walked over to Aunt Adora and tugged on her arm. 

“Mami?”

“Hello, sweetheart,” Aunt Adora greeted her daughter. 

“Mami?” Esmeralda asked, “Did you kill these men?”

“Yes, I did. They were very bad men, sweetheart. They tried to hurt your cousin.”

“Oh. Okay,” she looked around. Her eyes stayed on the knight with the exploded head for a moment, “I’m scared, Mami.”

“I know, sweetheart. Everything will be alright. We’re going to catch the man that did this. And then, all will be well.”

“Okay, Mami.”

Just then, Reyna’s mother appeared and stormed over to them. 

“Precious girl!”

Reyna met her and hugged her, “I’m alright, Mother.”

“What happened!?”

“We were attacked. Aunt Adora saved us before we were hurt.”

“Good!” She scowled at Aunt Adora, “What the hell are you doing out here!?”

Aunt Adora scowled back, “Saving your daughter’s life, you old cunt!”

“Who’re you calling a cunt, cunt!?”

“Cunt!”

“Cunt!”

“Cunt!”

“Thank you for saving my daughter, you cunt!”

“You’re welcome, cunt! Now give me a hug!”

The two women hugged. 

Reyna never understood those two... 

Reyna’s mother looked around, “Prince Dino’s men?”

“That’s right,” Aunt Adora nodded, “I don’t suppose you’ve seen him recently?”

“Not since we arrived. Hmph!” She crossed her arms, “Never trusted that cunt!”

“I did. Up until he vanished.”

“That’s why I’m the smart one.”

“And, I’m the pretty one, cunt!”

“Cunt!”

“I think we should go and inform the Princess of what’s happened,” Reyna stated before they could start all that again. 

“She’s right,” Aunt Adora stated, “But, we should also search the bodies. They might have evidence of whatever’s going on.”

“I can go inform the Princess,” Camila stated, “Considering what’s happened... I think it’s best she hear it from me?”

Reyna didn’t know why she thought it was best to hear it from some handmaiden, but she didn’t question it. 

She nodded, “Very well. Be careful.”

“Yeah,” she smiled sadly, “You too.”

***

Camila didn’t understand. 

She didn’t understand at all. 

Why would Dino do something like this? 

What happened for him to want to take the Crown Princess and her aunt? 

Why? 

Why? 

Camila really wished she knew. 

But, she just didn’t. 

The only thing she could do now was help in trying to stop him. 

She rushed through the castle, not caring who she startled or tripped, flying through the halls until she finally reached the room where Canela and the King were conversing. She barged in without a second thought. 

“...of unrest in Anaxor,” Canela was saying, “There has been no movement of any sort as of yet, but—“

They turned when they noticed her. 

“Camila?”

Camila curtsied, “Exalted. Forgive me, but there is an urgent matter that I must inform you of.”

“I’m a bit busy.”

“Forgive me, Exalted, but it is of the utmost importance, it can’t wait,” she looked up at her, “Please.”

Canela just looked at her for a moment. Then, she nodded. 

“Very well. Excuse me, Your Grace.”

They left the room. Once they were alone, Canela turned to her. 

“What was that about? It’s very rude of me to walk out on the King, Camila. This had better be important.”

“Canela,” Camila looked at her, “I don’t know how to tell you this...”

“Well, spit it out, Camila.”

“It’s Dino,” she stated, “He has betrayed. His men attacked the Royal Family, and he has run away, nowhere to be found.”

Canela’s eyes widened as she spoke. She stared, unmoving. 

“Look, Canela,” Camila sighed, “I know he’s your husband. I know you must have trusted him with your life. But, I was there when his men attacked. He’s gone rogue, Canela. And, we have to find him before he tries to hurt anyone else.”

Canela didn’t move a muscle. She just kept that wide-eyed stare. 

“Canela?...”

That’s when she heard the trickle... 

“...My water just broke.”

***

Camila could hear her sister’s moans from all the way out here. 

She, Emissary Riga, and Valentina were waiting out in the hall while Canela was in her room, giving birth to her heir. Camila wished there was something she could do to help, but she knew that she would just get in the way. 

Too much was happening. The King. Dino. Now this. Everything was happening all at once and Camila was having a hard time keeping up. 

She wasn’t cut out for this lifestyle. She was a bastard handmaiden. Not some wartime spy. But, she had to do it. She had to persist. She had to protect her home. Her sister. 

For Anaxor. 

Just then, the King, Princess Reyna, and her servants showed up. 

“How is she?” The Princess asked. 

A moan from the door answered her question. 

“In pain,” Camila sighed, “I just hope she’ll be alright.”

“You’re quite devoted to your Princess, aren’t you?”

Camila looked at her. 

“...Yes.”

A few moments later, Queen Santana and Princess Adora arrived. 

The King nodded to them, “I don’t suppose you come bearing good news?”

“That depends on your definition of, ‘good,’” Princess Adora answered. 

“We have no definite idea of where Prince Dino may have gone. There is no trace of him. It’s very likely that he has fled Anaxor.”

“So, is there any actual good news?” The Princess asked. 

“Again, that depends on your definition of, ‘good.’”

“We found these on one of the knights.”

Princess Adora held up some papers. They looked like letters. 

But, what was most interesting was the seal. 

A red sigil of some sort of fish. 

“What is that?” Camila asked. 

“A red eel,” Valentina answered blankly. 

“‘Red eel?...’”

“The sigil of House Velasco,” Princess Adora answered. 

Ohh... 

“Are you saying that whatever is going on here goes all the way back to Ravarra?” The Princess asked. 

“I’m afraid so, yes.”

That was quite troubling... 

Everyone looked at Valentina. 

“I understand your suspicion of me,” Valentina answered without a hint of surprise in her voice, “I can promise you, though, that I have no ties to whatever the hell is going on here.”

“I sense truth in her words,” Princess Adora stated. 

“If I had to make a guess, I blame my father,” she stated, “Lord Virgilio Velasco. He’s never been a huge fan of the King.”

“But, why? Why go this far? Why would they do this?” The Princess asked, “Why would they even do this in the first place?”

“Probably the uprising we feared,” the King answered. 

The Princess looked at her father, “...Uprising?”

“Yes. Against me,” the King nodded, “There has been unrest around based on my strict rule. Including in the Isla, and here in Anaxor. It is why we came here in the first place.”

The Princess just stared at her father. Her face was riddled with confusion and disbelief. 

“...So, what do we do?” Emissary Riga asked. 

“Simple,” Princess Adora stated, “We go to the Isla and rattle some skulls until the Lord Velasco falls out.”

“Yes, something along those lines,” Queen Santana agreed, “Unfortunately, it’s not that simple. It’s likely that once we set foot on Isla shores, he’ll try to slither away like the eel he is.”

“We’ll need a plan.”

“I can help,” Valentina stated. 

Emissary Riga looked at her worriedly, “Valentina...”

“He is my father, Riga,” she told her, “I know my way around my home, and I know my father. They’ll need me to get anywhere.”

Emissary Riga sighed, “Alright. I understand. Just... be careful.”

“I promise.”

“Very good,” Queen Santana nodded, “Now, we just need a way to get onto the island unnoticed.”

“I have a contact in the Isla Del Mar. A merchant,” Princess Adora stated, “She can get us in. I can send word and she’ll arrive on the morrow.”

“‘On the morrow!?’” Queen Santana shook her head, “Adora, who the hell says, ‘on the morrow!?’”

“Nobody’s talking to you, Santana!”

“I’m coming too,” the Princess stated suddenly. 

“The hell you are!”

“You’re staying right here, little Princess!”

“You cannot stop me,” the stated, “It was me they attacked. I want answers. I’m coming whether you like it or not.”

She looked at her father for a long moment. Then, she sighed. 

“I just... need some air. Excuse me.”

She turned and left. Everyone started talking to each other. The four servants seemed to be debating if they should go after their Princess. 

Since no one else was doing it, Camila ran after her. 

She found her on a balcony, looking up at the starry night sky. 

“Your Grace?”

The Princess turned to her. A small smile curled up on her lips. 

“Hey. Sorry. I just needed to get away.”

Camila walked over and leaned next to her, “You want to talk about it?”

The Princess looked back up at the sky. 

“It’s just... my father,” she explained, “I know he can be... a bit much at times, but I’ve always heard people saying that he’s a good King. I never would have expected...”

“Not everyone is as they seem, Your Grace.”

Camila had learned that the hard way tonight. 

“I know, I know, I just...” she sighed, “My father. What... what exactly has he done to cause... uprisings?”

Camila didn’t know, but she’d heard quite a few rumors about his staunch traditionalism... 

“People are hard to please,” Camila settled with. 

“I know. I just wish it weren’t like this. I wish... I wish I had a choice in the matter. I wish I could choose to make this all go away. But...”

She turned and looked at her. 

“You know what I think?”

“What do you think, Your Grace?”

The Princess looked back out into the night. 

“I think that choice is an illusion.”

Camila looked back out too. 

“Perhaps it is.”

They stood there in silence for a moment. 

“...Why did you come after me?” The Princess finally asked. 

Camila looked at her, “You seemed hurt. Nobody else was going to do it, and I just...” she shrugged, “...wanted to see if you were okay.”

The Princess looked at her. 

There was something else written in the expression on her face... 

“Well... Thank you, Camila. For being here for me.”

Camila nodded, “Of course, Your Grace.”

They just looked at each other for a moment... 

Then, they heard rushed footsteps, and turned back to the castle. Emissary Riga arrived with a smile on her face. 

“The Exalted Princess has given birth. She’s well. She wants to see you.”

Camila stood and curtsied, “Pardon me, Your Grace.”

“Of course.”

Camila turned and followed the Emissary back inside. They came to Canela’s door, and Camila stepped inside. 

Her sister looked up from the bed and smiled. She dismissed the wizardesses and they left the room, leaving Camila alone with her sister. 

Camila came over to her bedside, “How are you feeling?”

“Much better than I was a few minutes ago,” she chuckled breathily, “Here. I want you to meet your new nephew...”

She held up a blanket to her, where a beautiful baby boy was sleeping soundly within... 

“...Casimiro.”

***

Camila said her goodbyes to Canela and Baby Casimiro before heading to the foggy docks with the Royal Family. 

Once there, she sought out the Princess, who nodded to her. 

“Come to say goodbye?”

“Not exactly.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve actually come to offer my extended services.”

Camila curtsied to her. 

“I’ve discussed it with Princess Canela, and she’s agreed to allow me to accompany you on your quest for justice. If you’ll have me. I want to help in any way I can. I want the Prince to answer for his crimes.”

Plus, it might be fun. Her first time visiting the Kingdom of Ravarra. It would certainly be an experience to remember. 

“Hmm. I think that can be arranged,” the Princess agreed, “I would be glad to have you, Camila.”

Camila smiled up at her, “Thank you, Your Grace.”

“Besides. We’ve grown close in our short time together, haven’t we? I would be disappointed if I didn’t get to know you at least a little better. Right?”

“Uhh...” Camila blushed, “Right. Sure, Your Grace, I’d... I’d like that.”

“Good. Me too.”

Once that was all settled, they went over to where Princess Adora was waiting at the edge of the docks. 

“How do you know this merchant, anyhow?” The Princess asked. 

“I’ve known her for a while,” Princess Adora explained, “A few years back, she did something for me, and in exchange, I gave her a Mendoza ship. We’ve been allies ever since.”

“I... didn’t know House Mendoza had a fleet.”

“We don’t really. But, we did have a ship to spare,” she looked out to sea, “Ah, and here she is now.”

They followed her gaze. 

Out of the foggy mist, a large Reinos ship with emerald green sails emerged. 

Woah. 

That was impressive. 

It certainly wasn’t any normal merchant ship. 

It was very clear that it was meant for battle. 

Camila could just barely make out the name on it’s side. 

Noche Esmeralda. 

The Noche came to a stop at port. A plank dropped, and out of the mist, three figures descended. 

It was a very old woman. Flanked by another woman and a man. But, the woman. The leading woman was very obviously the merchant. And, Camila was almost... mesmerized by her. Again, she was very old... 

...But, she had the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen. 

The old woman bowed her head, “Princess Adora. It is a pleasure to see you once again. I am honored to be of service.”

Princess Adora bowed her head back to the old woman. 

“Evangelina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you didn’t see that coming! Surprise, surprise! 
> 
> Santana and Adora are quite a pair, aren’t they? I love them so much. 
> 
> And, am I the only one who loves baby versions of characters? I think they’re adorable. Maybe someday Baby Casimiro will show up in the current timeline as Not-Baby Casimiro. 
> 
> Next chapter, the hunt begins... 
> 
> See you (hopefully) next week!


	4. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter! 
> 
> One big thing that happens is that yet ANOTHER mentioned character joins the cast alongside a beloved character from Ravarra. 
> 
> Plus, a certain piece of jewelry that certainly makes it’s way around is here too. 
> 
> You’ll see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

How old was this woman? 

A hundred and seven? 

This merchant looked like one of the oldest people Reyna had ever seen. She looked like she could have grown up with Geronimo. 

But, she had some very, very... very pretty eyes though. 

The merchant named Evangelina bowed her head again, “I understand that you have some business to attend to on the Isla?”

“Yes,” Aunt Adora nodded, “Off the record, if you get my meaning. Our... business does not know that we are coming to see him, and we’d like to keep it that way.”

“How delightfully intriguing.”

“Yes. I can explain more along the way. Think you can sneak us onto the Isla unnoticed?”

“But, of course!” Evangelina agreed, “I can be as discreet as possible.”

Then, she flashed a coy smile that somehow fit her elderly face perfectly. 

“For your face, Your Grace, I could cross any ocean.”

Aunt Adora smiled, “And, for your eyes, madam, I could cross any land. You are a paragon, Evangelina.”

“As are you.”

Were they... flirting? 

...Is that how old people flirt? 

“I’m sure you remember my dear sister-in-law.”

“Of course,” Evangelina greeted, “A pleasure to see you again, my Queen.”

“You too, dear,” Reyna’s mother nodded. 

“And, this is the Crown Princess Reyna,” Aunt Adora introduced her, “She will be joining us on our journey as well.”

Evangelina bowed her head to Reyna, “Your Grace. I am at your most humble service.”

Reyna curtsied, “Thank you, madam. A pleasure.”

“Ah, where are my manners?” Evangelina chuckled, “Allow me to introduce my companions.”

She indicated to the man and woman beside her. Both were wearing very large cloaks that made them hard to make out. They were very short though. 

They both reached up simultaneously and pulled their hoods back. 

Oh... 

It wasn’t a man and a woman at all. 

It was a boy and a girl. 

Both a couple years younger than Reyna. 

The girl had tied-back hair and the boy had some very tired-looking eyes. 

They didn’t look related. Who were they? 

“Ramon!” Emissary Riga greeted. 

The boy with tired eyes smiled and waved, “Hello, Aunt Riga.”

“These two are wizard’s apprentices to my son, Héctor. I managed to convince him to let me borrow them for a while. As you now know, this is Ramon.”

He bowed his head. 

“Good day, Your Graces. Apprentice Ramon Del Mar, third-born of Lord Rigoberto Del Mar, at your service.”

“And, this is my great-granddaughter.”

She bowed her head. 

“Apprentice Anya, at your service.”

Great-granddaughter!? 

Damn, she really was old! 

“A pleasure to make both of your acquaintances,” Aunt Adora nodded. 

“I hate to cut this short,” Apprentice Anya stated, “But, we are set to reach the Isla by tomorrow morning. If we are to do this, we must be on our way.”

“Very well.”

Reyna’s mother put a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s time to say your goodbyes, little Princess.”

“Okay.”

Reyna said goodbye to her father first. Then to Esmeralda and Catalina. Esmeralda couldn’t come, because Aunt Adora refused to put her only daughter in harms way, and Catalina had decided to stay behind so she wouldn’t be lonely. So now, it was just Reyna, Sandro, and Luis. 

And, Camila. 

“Be safe, Reyna,” Esmeralda told her. 

“You too. Behave yourselves.”

“Okay!” She smiled happily. 

Catalina looked at Apprentice Ramon. 

“You want something,” he deducted instantly. 

“Uhh, yeah...” she blushed, “Could you... tell your brother I said hi?”

“I shall.”

“Thanks...”

Catalina was just being silly, in Reyna’s opinion. Raymundo Del Mar probably didn’t even remember her. 

She gave her farewells to Emissary Riga after Valentina, and with that, it was time to go. 

Time to hunt down some insurgents. 

***

This ship was just as beautiful on the inside as it was outside. Reyna had only been on for less than an hour, and she was already enjoying herself. This was like no other ship she’d ever been on! It was amazing! 

Since they were going to be at sea until the next morning, Reyna decided to pass the time by going to check up on how everyone was doing. Her plan was to go and see Valentina first, then her mother and Aunt Adora, then Evangelina and the apprentices, then Sandro, Luis, and Camila afterward. 

She found Valentina sitting on the stairs. When she saw her, the paramour got up and curtsied. 

“Your Grace. May I help you?”

“Just checking in,” Reyna stated, “How are you doing?”

“Honestly? Not very well,” she admitted, “My father is very likely a traitor to the Crown, and I have to face him without my lady Riga to help me.”

“You’ll have us to help you,” Reyna stated. 

Valentina smiled, “Thank you, Your Grace, but I’m afraid it won’t be the same. A paramour is nothing without their liege.”

“You’re still a person.”

“I know.”

Damn, did all paramours have such little self-value? 

She hoped not. 

That was sad. 

Reyna decided to change the subject. 

“If I may ask, how did the sigil of House Velasco come to be a red eel?”

Valentina shrugged, “It’s not clear, honestly. Centuries ago, our sigil was once a black raven. Then, at some point around King Hernan’s rule, that changed. I don’t know why.”

“Huh.”

Reyna spoke with her for a little while longer before excusing herself to go find her mother and aunt. She found them near the front of the ship, overlooking the sea. 

“Hello, little Princess,” her mother greeted. 

“Hi. What are you doing?”

“Strategizing,” Aunt Adora stated. 

That sounded boring. 

Reyna didn’t want to talk about that. 

“I want to play a game.”

They looked at her. 

“What sort of game?”

“Like... if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?”

“That’s more of a question than a game.”

“Whatever. Where would you go?”

The two women shared a knowing smile. 

“Armaya,” they stated simultaneously. 

“And, why would you go there?”

“Because there, women are in charge,” her mother stated. 

“You... don’t like equal primogeniture?”

“In many ways, Ravarra is still a man’s realm,” Aunt Adora stated, “There is certainly no shortage of female knights there. And, dresses that don’t practically expose the breasts. Plus, I wouldn’t mind being the same gender as God for once.”

Reyna supposed that made sense. The religion of Armaya was exactly the same as the religion of Ravarra, except for one thing. 

In Armaya, God was a woman. 

“That’s nice,” Reyna stated, “Though, if I had to choose someplace to go, I would go to somewhere more gender neutral. Like, Pentoz. Their traditions, their clothes, and even their deity are genderless. And, they’ve got nine cities and pretty flowers and—“

“I despise Pentoz!” Aunt Adora spat suddenly. 

“Uhh...” that confused Reyna, “Why?”

Aunt Adora looked at her. Then, she looked at her mother. 

“Is your daughter old enough to know about slavery of the bed?”

“‘Slavery of the bed!?’” Reyna’s mother scowled at her, “Adora, who taught you Reinos!? Who the hell says, ‘slavery of the bed!?’”

“I do, that’s who, cunt!”

‘Slavery of the bed?’

Wait... 

OHH... 

“You’re talking about slavery of pleasure,” Reyna deducted, “Sex slaves.”

“Yes. I am,” she shook her head, “Despicable practice. Slavery in general is a despicable practice. Imagine. A human in chains.”

“That’s pretty much everybody in our dungeons.”

“Shut up, Santana...”

Reyna shrugged, “Well... no realm is without it’s flaws.”

Just look at Quirnon... 

“Pentoz has quite a few flaws. It’s top flaw being sex slaves,” Aunt Adora sighed, “All of those poor people. Being forced into beds. If I had my way, I would go to Pentoz, free all the slaves, and topple their entire system. Maybe someday, I’ll even attempt it.”

“Yes,” Reyna’s mother stated, “Well, I think we can all agree that that someday is a long ways off.”

“Unfortunately...”

They continued to talk about flawed realms until Reyna excused herself to go find the next group. It was starting to get dark as she went to the captain’s cabin and knocked on the door. 

Apprentice Ramon answered, “Good evening, Your Grace.”

“Good evening,” Reyna greeted, “May I come in.”

“You may.”

He let her in. The cabin was quite cozy. Apprentice Anya was standing off to the side and Evangelina was sitting on her knees in a meditative position on the bed. 

“Good evening, Your Grace,” she greeted. 

“Good evening. What are you doing?”

“Having visions.”

“...Oh.”

“You sound surprised.”

“I... didn’t know you were magic.”

The old woman chuckled, “In one department only, I’m afraid.”

She pointed to her overly-beautiful eyes. 

Reyna was about to respond, when she noticed something on the merchant’s finger. 

An amethyst ring. 

It looked like it was on an obsidian band. 

“That’s pretty,” Reyna pointed. 

“I’m glad you think so,” she looked at it, “I made this in my youth. It means very much to me. And someday, it will pass on to my successor.”

Successor? 

“Who will you give it to?”

“I will give it to Anya,” she indicated to the apprentice. 

“So, she’s to be your successor.”

“No.”

No? 

“But... you just said it will go to your successor.”

“That’s right. I will give it to Anya, and when the time is right, she will give it to my successor.”

Oh. 

“Who is your successor?”

“He has yet to be born.”

He? 

“Why can’t you give it to him yourself?”

“Because, I do not plan to live past his birth.”

...What!? 

“What do you mean?”

“I am old, Your Grace,” she explained, “I already have many great-grandchildren, and I have long-surpassed those around me. I am ready to return to God right now. But, I must wait. To see my successor’s face. And, to know whom shall succeed me.”

That was... quite a plan she had. 

It seemed kind of... sad. 

“Aside from that, how may we help you tonight, Your Grace?” Apprentice Anya asked. 

“Oh,” Reyna remembered, “I was just checking in. But... I did want to know...”

“Ask away, Your Grace,” Evangelina stated. 

“How do you plan to get us onto the Isla unnoticed?”

“Oh,” she smiled, “Don’t you worry, Your Grace. I’m an expert at getting things into the Kingdom off the books.”

‘Off the books?’ 

What did—?

Wait a minute... 

“Are you talking about... illegal products?”

She made a face, “‘Illegal,’ is such a strong word...”

Reyna jumped. 

“You’re a smuggler!”

“I’m a merchant,” she stated, “Do not worry, Your Grace. I do not deal in Armayan narcotics or Pentozi slaves. I simply get what will make the people happy. Nothing harmful.”

Apprentice Ramon picked up a book. 

“Take that novel from Armaya for example. It is a beautiful work about two lovers. It is banned in our realm.”

Reyna was confused, “Why would a book about two lovers be banned?”

“The two lovers are both women.”

“...Oh.”

Evangelina nodded, “Under your father’s rule, many harmless things such as this have been prohibited. It drastically lowers the morale of the people. So, what do I do? Whatever it takes to raise it back up.”

That sounded like such a noble cause. 

Her father and his beliefs... Reyna was starting to see why there might be uprisings... 

“When I am Queen, I will end the ban on stuff like that book,” Reyna vowed, “I know my father is a very closed-minded man, but I believe in equity and equality. I will undo the damage he has done. That is a promise.”

Evangelina smiled, “Thank you, Your Grace.”

“Of course.”

“Now, if you will excuse me, I must get back to my meditations. The apprentices can help you further.”

“Very well,” Reyna curtsied, “Good night, madam.”

“Good night.”

Reyna left the captain’s cabin with Anya and Ramon. 

Reyna turned to them, “She seems like a wonderful person.”

“She is,” Ramon nodded, “And, you shall be too.”

Reyna smiled, “Thank you. So...”

She made a gesture. 

“Are you two...?”

“No,” they stated simultaneously. 

“No? Okay, then,” she nodded, “Not each other’s types?”

“We don’t have types.”

“Umm... Can you clarify?”

“We do not possess sexual attraction.”

Reyna looked between them, “You... don’t?”

“We don’t. Never have. Never will. It is how we were born.”

“That... sounds...” Reyna held up her hands, “Forgive me, but... that sounds sad.”

“Understandable. But, it’s not,” Ramon stated, “It’s just how we are.”

“A lot of times, people are born without the common attraction to the opposite sex,” Anya stated, “Sometimes they will be attracted to the same sex. Sometimes to both. Sometimes to anyone regardless of sex. And then, there are people like us, who are not attracted to any sex.”

“This is who we are meant to be. How God intended us to be. There is no changing the will of God.”

“Okay. I can understand that,” Reyna nodded, “So, you just can’t ever be in love?”

“Love and sex are two different things,” Anya stated. 

“We’ve both had crushes before,” Ramon stated, “There just wasn’t any sexual attraction involved. They were purely innocent crushes.”

Reyna smiled, “So... you two have never... had crushes on each other?”

“No,” they stated simultaneously again. 

“Okay, okay. Just asking.”

Reyna felt like she could understand that. She knew about different kinds of love. This was just another one of those. One where nothing physical was involved. 

Actually, Reyna herself had never really thought about sex before. 

It just never really thought about something worth considering. 

Maybe... 

“Do you think,” she asked, “I might be like the two of you?”

“No. You are not.”

“I’m not?”

“You’re not,” Ramon stated, “You are different, Your Grace, I can tell you that, but you are not like Anya and I. You do possess sexual attraction. That will become apparent very soon.”

Reyna suddenly found herself thinking about purple eyes... 

Reyna shook that thought off, “So, what’s it like being the way you are? Is it hard? Err...” she looked apologetically at Ramon, “So to speak...”

“Sometimes, yes,” Anya stated, “People usually don’t understand what it’s like for us, but for the most part, we are accepted. Even on the sex-obsessed Isla Del Mar, we are accepted. But, there are places where we are not. Like places that follow the beliefs of your father.”

Oh... 

“People like the King believe that there is something wrong with us,” Ramon stated, “That we have a disorder or something. Some even believe that people like us should be killed.”

What!? 

That was horrible! 

Just because they were different!? 

Reyna raised her hands, “I promise you. When I am Queen, no one will ever think that. Ever.”

“It is not easy to sway people’s beliefs.”

“Well, there’s no harm in trying.”

“You’re right,” Anya agreed, “There’s not. You truly do believe in equality for all.”

Reyna nodded, “I do.”

“Hmm,” Anya looked at Ramon, “I think she would like your brother.”

“She would,” Ramon nodded, “And, I believe Reynaldo would like her as well.”

“Agreed.”

She continued to converse with them for a bit. Then, she bid them good night and left to go and find the last group. 

She found Camila in the shared cabin. 

“Good evening, Your Grace.”

“Good evening,” she looked around, “Where are the boys?”

“They went to the cargo hold,” she shrugged, “For some reason. I don’t know. They’ve been gone a while.”

“Hmm. Should we go look for them?”

“I suppose,” she nodded, “Not much to do in here anyway.”

Reyna smiled, “You don’t enjoy my company, Camila?”

Camila’s eyes widened. She blushed. 

“N-no—I-I mean, yes—I mean, I—... I don’t dislike your presence, Your Grace, it’s just... I meant—“

“It’s fine,” Reyna chuckled, “I’m just teasing.”

“Oh.”

Reyna spotted relief in Camila’s eyes. 

Purple eyes... 

“Shall we go then, Your Grace?”

Reyna nodded, “Yes. Let’s.”

They headed down toward the cargo hold. 

“I... I hope I didn’t come off as ungrateful, Your Grace,” Camila stated, “I really do appreciate you having me here, and I... I enjoy... spending time with you, and... and...”

“I understand,” Reyna smiled, “I enjoy spending time with you too.”

Camila blushed even harder. 

She looked so pretty when she blushed... 

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

They walked in silence for a moment. 

“...Call me Reyna.”

Camila looked at her for a moment. Then, she nodded. 

“Reyna...”

Her name sounded so good coming out of her mouth... 

Reyna was pulled from that thought when they entered the cargo hold to the sound of two people grunting. 

They looked at each other. Then, they snuck in quietly and peered around the corner. 

They found Luis and Sandro. 

To be more exact, they found Luis buried inside of Sandro. 

Both girls turned as white as sheets and quickly backed away out of the hold. 

***

Once they were safely back in their cabin, Camila joined the Pr—Reyna! She’d said to call her Reyna—in breathing like they’d just run across the whole Kingdom. 

They looked at each other. 

Then, they both burst into giggles. 

“That was...” Camila chuckled, “something.”

“I never want to see Luis’s bare ass again...”

They continued to giggle. 

“Do they usually do that?”

“No, they never do that!” Reyna stated, “Luis was propositioning him before, but I never thought that Sandro would actually do it!”

“Like I said,” Camila shrugged, “Not everyone is as they seem.”

“Clearly.”

They breathed in silence for a moment. 

“...Does that happen much where you come from?” Reyna suddenly asked, “Same sex relations, I mean.”

Camila shrugged, “I really don’t know. In Anaxor, sexual relations of any kind are kept behind closed doors. It’s something to share in intimate privacy.”

“I’m guessing the cargo hold of a naval ship isn’t exactly ideal intimate privacy.”

“It is not.”

They giggled. 

“My father doesn’t approve of same sex relations,” Reyna stated, “He believes that that kind of intimacy is only to be shared between a man and a woman.”

Camila looked at her, “Is that what you think?”

Reyna shook her head, “No. I believe that there is no fighting who you love.”

“Mm. I agree,” Camila nodded, “We do not choose who we are attracted to.”

“Choice is an illusion.”

They looked at each other for a long moment. 

“...Have you ever... thought about it?” Camila asked, “Having... sexual relations with the same sex?”

“I’ve never really thought much about sex,” Reyna admitted, “With any gender. Male, female, or otherwise. I’ve just... never been interested before.”

“Before?”

“Before.”

“And... now?”

Reyna didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“...I think I might be...”

Camila looked into her eyes. 

“...Me too...”

They just looked at each other for another long moment. 

Reyna was such a pretty girl... 

“So,” Camila smiled, “Should we go down and tell the boys we want a lay?”

Reyna chuckled, “No. We can’t give Luis that satisfaction. We’d never hear the end of it. Besides, I can’t do that to Sandro. He’s got an unrequited crush on me.”

“Ah. I see.”

Yet another moment of silence... 

“So...” Camila stated, “We’re both interested in sex, but we can’t tell the boys. What should we do?...”

Reyna was looking down. Then, she looked up. 

Their eyes met, and it was as if they had transcended to a world of mutual understanding. 

“...Do you think there might be something to these same sex relations?...”

“...There just might be...”

They looked deep into each other’s eyes. 

They were met with sincere understanding. 

Slowly, the two inched closer together. 

Closer and closer... 

Their faces so close together... 

... 

... 

... 

...They kissed. 

Camila could feel Reyna tense at first, then start to relax. She fell into it and let her bottled-up desires flow out. 

Her lips were like the first sunshine rays of springtime manifested into one’s face. 

They were like nothing Camila had ever felt before. 

Reyna... 

She was amazing... 

Ultimately, the kiss broke. The two girls looked at each other. 

“I...” Reyna stammered, “I can’t believe I just did that.”

“Do you regret it?”

She shook her head instantly, “No. I do not. I... I liked that very much.”

“...Me too.”

Reyna smiled. 

Her smile was like the summer after a long winter. 

“So... does this mean...?”

“Are we... going to take this to the next level?...”

“I want to... If you do.”

“I do...”

They kissed again. 

They started to approach one of the beds. 

“I can’t believe this is happening...” Reyna stated. 

“Me neither.”

“I’m about to have a sexual encounter with a girl... Earlier today, I never would have thought about anything like this. But now...”

“Do you want to back out?”

“Never.”

They kissed again. 

Reyna pushed Camila back onto the bed and crawled on top of her. 

She started to lift her dress... 

“I don’t...” Camila admitted, “I don’t even know where to start...”

As her dress was lifted all the way, Reyna eyed what was right in front of her. After a moment, she looked back up. 

“I think I do... Just let me lead.”

Reyna spread Camila’s legs wide. 

She started to lower her face down. 

Camila could feel her hot breath blowing into her exposed canal... 

...And, that’s when she felt the tongue. 

She gasped loudly. 

Reyna looked up, “How was that?”

“That was amazing!” Camila panted, “Do it again, do it again!”

Reyna lowered back down. 

She licked it again. 

“Ahh! Yes! Yes, Reyna! Yes!”

She continued to roll her tongue over it. 

She paused for a moment, and Camila was worried that she might stop. 

Then, her tongue went inside. 

“AHH...”

It licked around inside of her. 

It was the best feeling in the world. 

“YES... REYNA... REYNA... AHH...”

She could feel herself getting close. 

It built up and got closer and closer and closer until... 

“AH... AH—... AHAHH... OH... OHH...” 

She gulped in breaths when it was over. She breathed like she had been underwater for eternity. 

That was the best thing that had ever happened to her... 

...Reyna was the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

Reyna crawled up to her face level. 

“My turn?”

“Yeah...” Camila nodded, “Yeah... It’s your turn.”

Camila pulled her into her arms and flipped them over so that she was on top. She looked down at her. She brought a hand up and stroked her dark hair. 

“You’re so little...”

She smiled, “I carry big responsibility.”

“Yeah, you do,” Camila chuckled, “But, you’re so little. So cute and little. Like your mother says. Little Princess. And now, I have you. You’re my Princess...”

She leaned down and kissed her springtime lips. 

“...My little Princess...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYPO WARNING: My stupid ass made Ramon call Riga Cousin when she’s really his aunt. >.< It’s been fixed now. 
> 
> Well, that went from zero to hundred real quick, didn’t it? 
> 
> I’ve been writing a lot of f/f smut lately, haven’t I? Well, it’s previously been just all m/m, so we kind of needed this change of pace, heheheh. 
> 
> Anya is here! 
> 
> And, Esteban and Amador and Marina’s uncle who’s been mentioned every so often! 
> 
> They’re here! 
> 
> Yes! The ring that Evangelina wears IS the very same ring that is currently worn by Victor in Ravarra (though he thinks it’s Anya’s ring). Doesn’t he have a surprise coming for him? ;P
> 
> And I mean, it’s pretty obvious that this successor is him, right? 
> 
> And yes, Anya and Ramon are both asexual. I’ve wanted to show this for a while now, and I’m so glad I finally got to do it! Representation matters! (Does the mention of a genderless god count as a non-binary character?...)
> 
> Readers of Ravarra may remember Reyna’s nickname for her son ‘my little Prince.’ I will confirm right now that that comes from Camila affectionately calling her ‘my little Princess’ as we saw at the end there. Isn’t that a cute reference? 
> 
> Next chapter, we’re gonna visit my all-time favorite place for the first time in the series: The Isla Del Mar! 
> 
> See you (hopefully) next week!


	5. The Isle Of Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYPO WARNING: Last chapter, my stupid ass made Ramon call Riga Cousin when she’s really his aunt. >.< It’s been fixed now.
> 
> With that said, welcome to this chapter! 
> 
> This week, while the plot does progress, this chapter is really here just to shine a light on my absolute favorite place in the world of Ravarra. 
> 
> I love the Isla Del Mar, and I would love to hear your thoughts on it! I hope you end up loving it as much as I! 
> 
> With that said, welcome to LGBT paradise! 
> 
> Enjoy!

At first, when Reyna woke up in an unfamiliar, rocking, wooden room, she was confused. 

How had she gotten here? 

Ohh, that’s right. 

Anaxor. 

The insurgents. 

The merchant ship. 

And—

A head of dark hair stirred beside her. 

Oh. 

Ohh. 

Wow. 

That had really happened. 

She had really done that. 

Santana la Luz, her father was gonna kill her... 

But... it was worth it. 

Camila stirred again. Reyna found herself reaching out and stroked her face. She had such smooth skin... 

Olive lids opened to reveal purple eyes. 

Camila laughed sleepily. Reyna followed. 

“I can’t...” Camila yawned, “I can’t believe we did that.”

“Me neither,” Reyna smiled at her, “Do you regret it?”

“Never. You?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Reyna propped herself up on her elbows. She chuckled. 

“You broke my hymen.”

Camila smiled, “I suppose I did go a little fast.”

“It’s fine. I had fun,” she looked down at her, “Yours was already broke.”

“It was,” she explained, “I was a very explorative girl after I first bled. It happened on a horse.”

Reyna stared down at her. 

“...If you’re implying that—“

“No! God, no!” Camila laughed, “I was riding him—on his back! I was supposed to be learning how to ride, but I managed to get away from my tutor long enough to have some fun. It involved a rag, lots of oil, and a stolen wand.”

“Damn,” Reyna snorted, “You were explorative.”

“I was,” she reached up and ran a finger around Reyna’s breast, “I guess I still am.”

Reyna smiled. She leaned down and kissed her. 

Such soft lips... 

“A good education and tutors in horseback riding,” Reyna thought aloud, “Whoever your parents were, they must have been quite important.”

Camila visibly tensed at that. 

“...Your Grace... Reyna... I have something to tell you.”

Reyna listened, “Go on.”

Camila looked like she was fighting an internal battle. She opened her mouth. 

“I’m... I’m a bastard.”

Reyna looked at her for a moment. 

“...Oh.”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “My father was... a very important man. And, he acknowledged me as his natural daughter, if only privately. He cared for me. Saw that I received as many privileges as I could... Even raised me alongside my true-born half-sibling.”

“I see... Did he ever try to have you legitimized?”

She looked up at her. 

“He wanted to. More than anything. But...”

“But?”

“...You know how your father is.”

Oh, right. 

Her overly-traditionalist father. 

Obviously, he didn’t have a very high opinion of illegitimate children. 

Camila looked up to the ceiling. 

“I’ve always wanted to be treated like a true equal. Like a legitimate daughter. Or, to at least be somewhere where people didn’t judge me for who my parents were. But, it’s just wishful thinking.”

Reyna stroked her hair. 

“I don’t judge you, Camila. I’ve been making a lot of promises lately, but here’s one that I know I can keep. When I am Queen, I will make the Kingdom better for people like you. No one will judge you in my Kingdom. That’s a promise.”

Camila looked at her. She smiled. 

“Thank you, Reyna.”

They kissed again. 

“My little Princess.”

Reyna smiled. 

She liked that name. 

It made her feel all fuzzy. 

Then, Reyna thought of something funny. 

“Heh. Maybe you should go to Pentoz.”

Camila looked at her funnily, “Pentoz?”

“Yeah,” Reyna explained, “They don’t have marriage in Pentoz, so basically, everyone there is a bastard. You’d fit right in.”

Camila snorted, “Doesn’t Pentoz have bed slaves?”

“That’s true, they do.”

“I think I’ll pass, thank you.”

“Understandable.”

Reyna thought about something. 

Then, she crawled on top of Camila. 

“You know, we don’t have to get up just yet...”

“The boys won’t walk in on us?”

“I doubt it. I bet they’re doing the same thing.”

Camila smiled, “Well, in that case...”

She pulled her down into another kiss as their hands began to wander... 

***

After they’d done the deed again, Reyna and Camila came out onto the deck to find everyone already present. Reyna spotted Luis and Sandro and walked over to them with a smirk. 

“Hope you two had fun last night.”

They looked at her with confused faces. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luis asked. 

“Nothing,” Reyna shrugged, still smirking, “I’m just saying, I hope the night was... pleasurable for you.”

The confused looks left their faces. 

Sandro’s bronze face turned redder than should have been possible. 

Luis had no shame in his expression at all. 

Ramon and Anya came over to them with cloaks in their arms. 

“Wear these,” Ramon stated, handing them out. 

“Why?” Camila asked. 

“They’re enchanted disguises,” Anya explained, “With the hood up, they give the person under it the look of an adult. You can use them to sneak around the Isla without drawing attention.”

Ohh. 

That explained so much. 

Reyna’s mother scowled, “And, what of us who actually are adults?”

Aunt Adora scowled too, “We’ll probably look like skeletons.”

“Of course not,” Evangelina stated, joining them, “Though, they will give you the look of elders.”

“Oh... How obnoxious.”

Everyone put their cloaks on. Reyna pulled up the hood and turned to ask Camila how she looked... 

...And, was startled by the face of an equally-startled, purple-eyed adult. 

“Damn,” Camila looked her over, “You look good, my little Princess.”

“You too,” Reyna nodded. 

“Our voices are still the same...”

“Yeah. We should probably keep to whispers.”

“Agreed.”

“Santana! You wrinkly old cunt!”

“Look who’s talking!”

“Sandro, you look like a knight from a play. For some reason, I have the sudden urge to suck your—“

“LUIS!!!”

“If Riga could see me now...”

Once everyone was dressed, they all gathered near the front of the ship. Evangelina pointed out. 

“There she is.”

The beautiful Isla Del Mar stood out in the middle of the ocean before them. It was the perfect mix of inhabited and preserved, with well-structured villages and port cities in some areas and untouched palm tree forests and hills in others, low flatlands here and high mountains there, like a paradise in the middle of the sea. 

At the highest peak, the glamorous Del Mar citadel stood looking over it’s glorious island of passion in a beauty exotic to that of the mainland. 

“It’s beautiful,” Camila sighed longingly. 

“It is,” Reyna’s mother nodded, “But, admire it later. Now, we hunt.”

“She’s right,” Evangelina stated, “Since we can’t make port in Puerto Velasco, we’ll have to stop in Puerto Nazario, where I hail from.”

“Agreed,” Valentina nodded, “From there, we can make the rest of the journey to Castle Velasco on foot. It’s fairly close by, so we should get there in a matter of hours.”

“And from there,” Aunt Adora put in, “We can finally get some answers!”

“Prepare yourselves,” Evangelina stated, “We’ll be arriving shortly.”

With that, everyone went off to get ready. Reyna went over to speak with Valentina. 

“Do you have a plan for getting answers out of your father?”

“Not really,” she admitted, “But, it shouldn’t be too hard. My father isn’t much of a threat. His paramour on the other hand...”

“Who’s he?”

“His name is Fígaro,” she stated, “He’s not a noble, but he is from a respected knightly family. And be warned, he’s no pushover.”

“I’ll be sure to keep on my guard then.”

“That would be wise.”

Soon, Puerto Nazario came into view and everyone gathered again. 

Reyna took Camila’s hand, “Ready?”

“Definitely. You?”

“With you by my side, how could I not be?”

The Noche Esmeralda sailed into the gorgeous port city of Puerto Nazario. Once the plank was dropped, they finally made their way onto the beautiful island. 

“Ahh,” Evangelina beamed, “Home sweet home.”

The port was bustling with activity. 

Beautiful people at every angle. 

To Reyna’s left, a male merchant was openly flirting with a younger male knight. 

To her right, a female aristocrat and her paramour were getting very unashamedly handsy with each other. 

Reyna could already tell that this island truly was a land where love conquered all. 

***

About an hour or so after leaving Puerto Nazario, the group stopped in a cute little village in the palm forest. 

“We can rest here for a bit,” Valentina suggested, “Recuperate. We’ll be arriving in Puerto Velasco shortly.”

“Very well,” Evangelina nodded, “This’ll be our last chance to prepare. We’ll regroup here in an hour.”

Everyone dispersed. Reyna walked down the busy street with Camila, Sandro, and Luis, passing by the shouting vendors and the determined crowds, attempting to see if there was anything that might come in handy for them on their quest ahead. 

On the way, Luis noticed and stopped in front of an all-male brothel. 

He caught the eye of a boy with a cute face, who smiled and strolled over to him. 

“Hi, handsome,” he cooed in a beautiful Isla accent, “Do you like boys?”

“Not as much as girls, but I’ll admit that boys have a certain charm to them,” Luis stated. 

The boy ran a finger up Luis’s arm, “How about me? Wanna spend some time with me, handsome?”

“I think I do.”

Sandro scowled, “Are you serious, Luis!?”

Luis turned to him with a smirk, “Jealous?”

“We’re supposed to be looking for stuff that’s useful!”

“This is very useful. To me,” he told him, “Don’t worry. I’ll be back when it’s time to leave.”

He put his arm around the boy and headed into the brothel. Reyna, Camila, and Sandro just rolled their eyes or shook their heads and went on about their business. 

“People are so open about their attractions here,” Camila noted, eyeing two girls kissing and making out outside of the all-female brothel across the street. 

“That’s why the Isla Del Mar is also called the isle of passion.”

They turned to see Evangelina and the apprentices approaching them. The merchant now carried a dagger and Anya and Ramon had some sort of armor over their robes. 

“Being passionate is our nature. As is being open about what we like,” Evangelina continued, “Especially when it comes to attraction. Romantic and sexual. It is a substantial part of our culture to explore our sexualities. Our interests. Our love. It is because of this that every single person of the Isla, or even of Isla descent, will have experience in same sex attraction,” she indicated to the apprentices, “Even these two.”

“A female apprentice,” Anya stated. 

“A servant boy,” Ramon stated. 

“My own paramour,” Evangelina stated. 

Reyna was surprised by that, “You have a paramour?”

“Had,” the merchant clarified, “She passed long ago. Her name was Andalucía. She taught me more about myself than I ever would have discovered on my own.”

“Exploration is who we are,” Ramon stated, “It is why the Isla is considered one of the most romantic destinations in the known world.”

“It’s also why all of the best plays star Isla lovers,” Evangelina chuckled. 

All of the best plays did star Isla lovers. 

In fact... 

Reyna heard something familiar and looked over to the other side of the street. A crowd was gathered in front of a stage, where familiar costumes in familiar settings were performing. 

“Is that...?”

Evangelina nodded. 

“‘Forevermore.’”

The six of them wandered over to the crowd in front of the stage. The backdrop was painted like a forest, and Manuel and Penelope stood in front of a tent, holding each other intimately. 

In the background, Miguel and Juan held each other as well. 

“Watch, Your Grace,” Evangelina told her, “This play is acted out much differently here than it is on the mainland.”

How different could it be? 

Reyna watched as Manuel and Penelope began to sing the famed song. 

“Under the shining light,  
Of the moon, so bright,  
Two lovers hide in the raaays,”

Reyna expected them to continue. 

But, she was surprised to say the least when Juan and Miguel picked up the song. 

“For none to see,  
But for them to be,  
In love for eternal daaays!”

The four of them began to sing in unison. 

“I adore you!  
Oh, I love you!  
I will hold you in my heart forevermore!  
I will hold... you... in... my... heart... foreevermooooore!”

The two couples kissed. The crowd clapped and cheered. Evangelina resumed their walk and the five of them followed. 

“Well?”

Reyna nodded, “That was... very different from how we do it on the mainland.”

On the mainland, Juan and Miguel never got more than a few intimate looks. Certainly not a duet. If they’d played this in front of her father... 

“In these times, it is fortunate for the Isla how independent we are from the mainland,” Evangelina looked at her, “I suppose when you’re Queen, you will change that as well?”

Reyna pointed back to the stage. 

“When I’m Queen, that’s the version of the play that everyone is going to see. My father’s prejudice won’t be a problem for anyone any longer.”

“That is a wonderful goal to strive for, Your Grace.”

Reyna smiled. Then, she thought about something... 

“If everyone of Isla descent can experience same sex attraction... does that mean your successor might as well?”

The merchant smiled at that. 

“You have no idea.”

Reyna looked around. 

All of these people. So open about who they were. What they liked. The island really was a paradise in the middle of the sea. A paradise for people oppressed by the likes of her father. People like Evangelina and her someday-successor. People like Anya and Ramon. 

People like Reyna and Camila. 

Reyna turned to her, “Can you come with me for a moment?”

Camila nodded. They departed from the group and disappeared down an alleyway. 

***

Once they were alone, Camila turned to Reyna. 

“What’s going on?”

Reyna looked around as if trying to make sure that there was nobody around. 

Then, she pushed Camila against the wall and kissed her. 

Camila smiled down at her, “Is that the only reason you pulled me away?”

“Among other things.”

Her hands wandered across Camila’s chest. 

“This place. This island, this... paradise,” she stated, “It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

“You’ve never been here before?”

“No. I’ve seen it several times, but my father never took me here. I’m starting to see why...”

Camila took her hand. 

“I think I understand. You grew up sheltered from societies like these. Seeing them up close is a new experience for you.”

“It is,” Reyna nodded, “People are so open about their feelings here. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before. It’s like an...”

“...Isle of passion?”

“Right. Exactly. This island is... absolutely wonderful. I almost never want leave, I... I feel like... like I belong here. When I’m Queen—I know I say that a lot, but when I’m Queen, I’m going to make my entire Kingdom just like the Isla Del Mar. Performances and brothels and all.”

Camila smiled, “That sounds wonderful, Reyna.”

Reyna stared down at their interlocked hands. Then, she looked up into Camila’s eyes. 

“I never imagined myself with another girl before I met you. You’ve made me see things about myself that I never would have thought possible. You’ve changed me. You’ve made me... better. And, I... I...”

After that, Camila understood. 

“Reyna,” she asked, “Are you saying...?”

Reyna looked straight into her eyes. 

“I’m saying I... I love you, Camila.”

Camila looked at her. Looked into those brown gems of eyes that she had. 

She loved her. 

They barely knew each other. 

They had an encounter only once. Twice if the morning counts. 

They’d barely known each other for half a week. 

And yet, she loved her. 

She loved her as if they’d known each other forever. And, Camila knew that... 

...Because, she felt it too. 

Camila kissed her, then smiled into her eyes. 

“...I love you too.”

Reyna looked away. 

“You don’t have to say that just because I—“

“No, I do,” Camila told her, “I do. I love you.”

She turned her face back to her and pecked her lips. 

“You’ve changed me too. You’ve shown me a part of myself that I didn’t even know was there. You’ve changed me in the best possible way, Reyna, and I never want to go back. I want this to continue. What we have. Because, I love you too.”

Reyna smiled at her. 

They kissed again. 

Again. 

“...If my father finds out, he’s going to kill us.”

Camila stroked her smooth face. 

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“Never. You?”

“Not in a million years.”

They continued to kiss and make out. Reyna’s hands began to wander lower... 

“We have some time before we have to get back...”

“Then, what better way to spend it?”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Reyna’s hands wandered and lifted Camila’s dress. One hand went under and slid up her thy to her destination. 

“Reyna...”

She ran her fingers over it, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Camila’s body. 

One finger poked inside. 

“Reyna!...”

“Camila...”

“Don’t stop!...”

The finger soothed around. In and out. Sending her closer and closer with every thrust. 

“Ahh... Reyna...”

Finally, she came. 

Camila breathed as Reyna removed her hand. When she ways ready, she turned them around and placed Reyna against the wall. 

She began to lift her dress, their eyes never leaving each other’s. 

“I love you, my little Princess.”

***

After an hour, they met with Sandro, Evangelina, and the apprentices, and the group reconvened. Queen Santana and Princess Adora showed up with their broadswords freshly sharpened, Valentina showed up with a new bow, and Luis showed up with nothing but a satisfied look on his face. 

When everyone was gathered, they embarked. 

After a little over another hour of walking, their destination came into view. 

“There,” Valentina pointed. 

On the beach and upward, the port city of Puerto Velasco stood proudly in the sand and grass. Up the highest hill, the imposing Castle Velasco sat looking down over it’s lands and residents. 

And somewhere inside of it, a traitorous insurgent was lording over them, plotting against the Crown. 

Reyna turned to her and smiled. Camila smiled back. 

“Time to seek some answers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about, for once, we NOT talk about the plot down here. 
> 
> I wanna talk about the Isla. 
> 
> Like I said, the Isla Del Mar is my absolute favorite place in this world. It’s beautiful, and so are it’s people. 
> 
> And, I know it’s very unrealistic. A whole island where literally no one is 100% straight. It’s a fantasy story! Lemme fantasize! 
> 
> So yeah, regarding sexuality, I would say that the vast majority of Isla peoples is pansexual, with a significant number of others. (The Del Mar’s for example. Amador and Marina are gay and Ramon is asexual). 
> 
> NO STRAIGHT PPL. Amador and Marina’s mom doesn’t count, cuz she’s a mainlander by birth. 
> 
> But, just cuz there are no straight people doesn’t mean there aren’t people who PREFER the opposite sex. There are lots of people like that. Amador and Marina’s father for example. In Chapter 19, it’s revealed that in his youth, he and his paramour, Dante, slept around with ‘mostly women, but the occasional male if he was pretty enough.’ 
> 
> That’s as straight as an Isla person can get! 
> 
> I love the Isla. I hope you do too. 
> 
> Next week, everything comes together... 
> 
> See you (hopefully) next week!


	6. The Eel’s Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is tiny compared to the latest chapter of Ravarra XD
> 
> I don’t think I need to say anything up here. It’s all apparent in the chapter. 
> 
> So, without further ado, let’s jump into it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Once they strolled up to the gates of Castle Velasco, Reyna could feel all eyes on them. Glares of confusion and suspicion from all sides. And of course, they were right to be suspicious. 

They weren’t here for a friendly chat after all... 

Reyna and everyone else hid under their magical hoods as they approached the lead knight blocking their entry. 

“Well,” Camila whispered, “Here goes nothing.”

“Let’s hope this’ll be fairly easy,” Sandro whispered. 

“Relax,” Valentina assured them as she made her way to the front. 

She walked up to the knight, who stood blocking her way. 

“Halt! State your name and business!”

Valentina snorted at that. She pulled back her hood. 

“Valentina Velasco, daughter of Lord Virgilio Velasco, here to see my father.”

The knight jumped, “Madam Valentina!”

“That’s right,” Valentina nodded, “Now, do you mind?”

The knight looked torn for a moment. He looked around before nodding, almost reluctantly. 

“Of—of course, my lady! Right this way!”

He turned and gestured for them to follow, and the group was escorted into the castle. 

“That was incredibly easy,” Luis mumbled. 

“Something’s not right here,” Aunt Adora looked around, “These knights are tense. On guard. There’s something... off.”

Reyna’s mother nodded, “For once, I agree with you.”

“You always agree with me, cunt!”

“Shut up!”

They strolled through the halls cautiously, earning several looks from the bystanders, the tension of the entire castle never ceasing. 

“I’ll—I’ll go on ahead and inform Lord Velasco of your arrival, madam,” the knight stated, “Excuse me.”

“Of course,” Valentina nodded. 

The knight rushed off. Valentina turned to the others. 

“I’m assuming we have no intention of waiting?”

“We most certainly do not!” Reyna’s mother shook her head. 

“Agreed,” Evangelina nodded, “Let us proceed with caution.”

Together, the ten of them snuck forward to the great hall. 

As soon as they got close, they heard two voices arguing. 

“What the hell is on your damn mind, knight!? Lord Virgilio gave you specific orders!”

“I-I’m sorry, Commander! The Lord’s daughter just showed up out of nowhere, I didn’t—I didn’t know what to—!”

“You were given specific orders! No one who even looks like they spent a day in Anaxor is to set foot inside these walls! Valentina Velasco included!”

“Commander—!”

CREAK

The group entered the great hall. The knight that had escorted them was cowering in front of an angry-looking knight commander. 

No one even resembling a nobleman was in sight. 

Valentina nodded to the commander. 

“Commander Fígaro.”

“Lady Valentina,” he greeted blankly, “Welcome home. To what do we owe this... pleasure?”

“Where is my father?”

“Not here.”

“I can see that. Where is he?”

“Respectfully, my lady, that is none of your concern.”

“I beg to differ.”

Commander Fígaro glared at her for a moment. Then, turned his attention next to her. 

“Hmm. The eyes of Itzel.”

Evangelina stepped forward and pulled back her hood. 

“Good day to you, Fígaro.”

“Good day to you, Evangelina. I’m afraid House Velasco has no opportunities for trade at the moment.”

“Just as well. I’m not here on business.”

“I see...”

“Oh, for the love of the Founder! Enough beating around the bush!” Reyna’s mother growled, “Where is the eel Virgilio!?”

Commander Fígaro glared at her, “As I said, he is not here. He is away on business.”

“With who!?”

“...Prince Dino.”

Everyone turned to Evangelina. 

“That is who he is with, is it not? Where is he?”

Commander Fígaro looked away, “You are mistaken...”

“Hah!” Aunt Adora scoffed, “He lies, I can sense it!”

“I can confirm it,” Anya nodded. 

“Tell us where he is, Fígaro,” Valentina ordered. 

Commander Fígaro shook his head. 

He unsheathed his sword. 

“You’ll have to cut it out of me first!”

Reyna was fully prepared to do that. 

She rushed forward and took the sword from the other knight’s scabbard, kicking him away in the process. 

Reyna pointed the blade at him, “Last chance, insurgent!”

He stared for a second. Then, he raised his sword. 

“You think you can defeat me? Fighting is in my blood!”

“Then, that blood shall be spilled across this floor! ‘YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!’”

CLANG

They began to duel. 

CLANG CLANG

CLANG

Reyna knocked him backwards just as a band of Velasco knights rushed into the room. 

“It’s about time!” Commander Fígaro breathed, “Aid me!”

“No!” Valentina stood in their way, “I am Valentina of House Velasco! As the only member of the bloodline present, I order you to stand down!”

“Don’t listen to her! She wishes ill intent upon your Lord!”

“Your Lord is a traitor to the Crown! Stand down! That is an order!”

The knights looked torn between the two of them. 

“Agh, for God’s sake!”

Commander Fígaro made to charge at Reyna. 

Reyna raised her sword to strike... 

“We have no time for this.”

SWISH

Suddenly, Commander Fígaro stopped in his tracks. 

He dropped his sword and started to float. 

“AHH—UCK—!”

He was thrown back into the wall with a grunt. 

Evangelina stepped forward. 

Her whole body was glowing. 

Especially around her eyes and the amethyst ring on her finger. 

“WHERE IS PRINCE DINO!!!??”

The paramour was visibly struggling. 

He couldn’t move a single muscle. 

Finally, he gave in. 

“Puerto... Velasco... UGH—!”

He was dropped to the ground. Evangelina ceased to glow. She dusted her hands off and looked at him like nothing had happened. 

“Thank you, Fígaro. Needless to say, don’t even think about following us.”

“...Yes. Madam... Ugh!...”

Evangelina turned. Everyone—even the apprentices—was staring at her. She said nothing on the matter and made her way to the door. 

“Come, my friends. Every moment wasted is a chance they’ll escape again. Let us pursue.”

***

“I’ve decided! When I have sons, I’m not going to have them circumcised.”

Reyna wasn’t really listening to Luis. 

Apparently, that boy from the brothel had given him some sort of idea that male circumcision was bad, and now he was refusing to follow the tradition of the mainland nobility by having his sons circumcised. 

Reyna couldn’t force him either way. She wanted people to be able to make their own decisions on matters such as those, and circumcision wasn’t a law. Luis was free to decide that if he wanted. 

Reyna was going to have any future sons circumcised though. 

She didn’t even want to entertain the possibility of Xenia Rot. 

The group continued to search through the streets of Puerto Velasco, nothing coming up as of yet. Camila beside her took Reyna’s hand. 

“How are you, my little Princess?”

Reyna shook her head, “I thought this whole thing would be over by now. I thought we would finally be done. But, no. We’re still right here where we started.”

“Not really,” Camila countered, “We’re much closer to finding answers than we were before. We didn’t even know that Prince Dino was here. Now, when we find them, we’ll be able to get answers out of both of them.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she turned and looked at her, “How does it feel? Your Prince that had us attacked is right here, somewhere in this city. It must have some effect on you, does it not? How does it make you feel?”

Camila was silent for a moment. 

“...It feels like justice is only one step away.”

Reyna was about to respond... 

...When she noticed something to the side. 

“Wait. Stop!”

Everyone ceased their movements and turned to her. 

“What are you doing?” Aunt Adora asked. 

“We cannot waste time, little Princess!” Reyna’s mother told her. 

Reyna ignored them and pointed, “Look.”

Everyone turned. 

On a door, there was a very interesting sigil painted across it. 

“What is that?” Sandro asked, “It almost looks like a...”

“...Black raven,” Reyna finished. 

‘Centuries ago, our sigil was once a black raven,’ Valentina had said. 

Reyna turned to her. Valentina nodded. 

“We are here.”

Reyna was ready for this. 

She was ready for some answers! 

She rushed forward and tried to open the door. 

It was locked! 

Why was it locked!? 

How—!? 

“One side, Princess!”

Before she knew it, Reyna was shoved out of the way by her aunt. Aunt Adora stomped in front of the door. She looked at it for a second. 

Then, she raised a foot... 

CRUNCH

The door burst inward. 

“Well, well,” Aunt Adora snarled, “Look who it is!”

Reyna came over and looked inside. 

In the little room, there were two individuals looking very surprised. One looked a bit like Valentina. 

The other was Prince Dino of Anaxor. 

“Father!” Valentina glared. 

“Valentina,” Lord Virgilio sputtered, “I... You... What are you doing here!?”

“I would ask you the same!”

“Val! Daughter! I...”

Camila pushed her way to the front of the crowd. 

“Dino!”

“What are you doing!?” The Anaxi Prince demanded. 

“You’re not getting away from us again!”

“Lord Virgilio of House Velasco and Prince Dino of Anaxor,” Aunt Adora stated, “You are hereby under arrest for the attempted abduction of members of the Reinos Royal Family.”

“Idiots!” He spat, “You’ll ruin everything!”

Ruin everything? 

What did—? 

Suddenly, the Lord Velasco broke and ran. 

“Father!”

“Damnit!” The Prince broke into a chase, “After him!”

Without a second thought, the group started to run after them. They chased him for a good while, but he didn’t get very far. 

Prince Dino tackled him to the ground. 

“Fool,” the Prince stated. 

Everyone caught up and surrounded them. 

“Alright, Prince, that was a fun chase,” Aunt Adora stated, “But now, it’s time to face justice!”

“Have you not figured it out yet!?”

“Figured what out!?”

“I’m not the one responsible!”

“...What?”

Reyna looked at Camila. She looked as confused as ever. 

“I’m not responsible for the attempt,” he repeated. 

“He...” Ramon stated, “...speaks the truth.”

“Yes...” Reyna’s mother nodded slowly, “He does...”

Prince Dino nodded. Then, he punched Lord Virgilio. 

“But, this one knows who is!”

“Who?” Reyna asked, “Who is responsible?”

“Tell them!” Prince Dino demanded, “Tell them!”

He twisted his arm. 

“AGH!!!” Lord Virgilio cried out. 

“Tell them! TELL THEM!!!”

“THE EXALTED!!!”

“SAY HER NAME!!!”

“PRINCESS CANELA!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Damn! Didn’t see that coming, huh? 
> 
> Also, that’s why Aurelio’s uncircumcised. I just had to add that in, cuz it fit perfectly. XD
> 
> Next chapter is the finale! 
> 
> Yay! 
> 
> Be prepared... 
> 
> See you (hopefully) next week!


	7. The Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the finale! 
> 
> Everything comes together as the BIGGEST plot twist in history comes to light... 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Camila looked out toward the Principality of Anaxor from her place at the head of the Noche Esmeralda, growing closer and closer by the second. 

Somewhere in there, settled inside the Voyager’s Keep, her sister was likely waiting for them. 

Why? 

Camila wanted to know why. 

Camila had to know. 

Why would Canela—her own sister whom she’d known her whole life—do something like this? 

Why would she act against the Crown? 

Endanger her family—her new baby—by doing something like this? 

And, why would she put Camila in harm’s way? 

For right now, Camila did not have an answer to any of those questions. 

But, she fully intended to get some! 

Reyna came up beside her. 

She took Camila’s hand, “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly?” Camila sighed, “Confused. I don’t understand why Canela would... This isn’t like her at all. I... I just want to know why.”

“...Canela?”

Camila was confused for a moment, until she realized it. 

She’d called her sister by her name. 

“Umm—Exalted!” She corrected herself, “The Exalted, I meant. The Exalted. I don’t understand why... the Exalted would do this.”

Reyna just stared at her. Camila felt like she could feel her peering into her soul. 

“...You’re very close with your Princess, aren’t you?”

Camila looked back forward. 

“...I am.”

Prince Dino came over to join them. 

Camila turned to him, “What’s the plan once we reach the Keep?”

“Simple. We need to subdue her. Quickly and quietly,” his flowing, feminine hair blew in the wind, “We can’t give her the chance to escape justice.”

“So, we should just march in and arrest her? Just like that?”

“Actually, it’s more complicated than that,” he told them, “I’m going to need you two to distract her.”

“Distract her?” Reyna asked. 

“Yes,” he nodded, “There’s something I need to get before we can act. Just distract her until I arrive.”

“And...” Camila asked, “What are we going to do about Casimiro?”

He looked to the Keep in front of them. 

“She will likely have him with her. When we arrest her, I will take him. And, I alone will raise my son to become the Exalted Prince of Anaxor.”

What were they even going to tell Casimiro when he grew up? 

That his mother was an insurgent that betrayed the Crown? 

No one should have to grow up knowing that... 

“We’re almost there,” he stated, “Tell everybody to gather. It’s time.”

They rounded everyone up and went over the plan one last time. 

“Okay, so we’re clear,” Reyna nodded, “Evangelina and my mother and aunt will be dispatching anybody that stands in our way. Valentina will go and find Emissary Riga. Luis, Sandro, and the apprentices will go and find my father, Esmeralda, and Catalina. And, Camila and I will go and distract the Princess until Prince Dino can come to subdue her. Understood?”

“Understood,” everyone agreed. 

“Good.”

The Noche sailed into port. 

The plank dropped and everyone rushed off to fulfill their parts of the plan. 

“Let’s go usurp a Princess!”

***

Camila stormed through the Voyager’s Keep with determination. 

She was ready to find out why her sister had betrayed her. And, she was ready to bring her to justice. 

Reyna came up beside her, “You ready for this?”

“You know I am.”

Finally, they rounded a corner and stopped in front of Canela’s chambers. Reyna took her hand. 

“Whatever happens, just know... I love you.”

Camila smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. 

“I love you too.”

She turned back to the door. 

“Let’s go!”

CREAK

They pushed through the door. 

Canela was sitting on her bed, cradling Baby Casimiro in her arms. She looked up at them in surprise. 

“You’re back!” She stood up, “Did you find the insurgents?”

“Actually, we did,” Camila stated, “And, Dino as well.”

Canela gasped, “Really? Where is he? Do you have him in custody?”

“No.”

“...Did he get away again?”

“Canela...” Camila sighed, “I know.”

“Know?” She asked, oblivious, “Know what?”

“I know that you ordered the attack.”

Canela went very still. 

Casimiro began to cry. 

“I know that you’re behind it all,” Camila continued, “I know that you’re an insurgent.”

“Camila—!”

“I know that you betrayed the Crown... Betrayed me.”

Canela started to shake. She cradled her bawling baby protectively. 

“Camila... Yes, alright. I did it. I ordered the attack. But, I had to!”

“Why?...”

“I needed to! I didn’t have a choice! You don’t know what she was planning! She was going to get innocents killed, Camila!”

“...She—?”

“She had horrible things planned! She was going to get a lot of people hurt! I had to do it! I had to frame her! So that they could stop her before she did anything stupid!”

“Who?” Reyna asked, “Who is this she? Are you talking about me!?”

“No!”

She pointed behind them. 

“Her!”

A long sword pointed between them. 

“That’s quite enough.”

Camila turned around. 

It was Prince Dino holding the blade... 

...

...

...

...And, he was wearing sparkling cosmetics and a flowing, white dress. 

“I think you’ve said more than enough, Canela.”

“Please! No!”

Camila could only stare. 

“...Dino?”

The person in the dress turned and looked at her. 

“...Diana.”

Camila continued to stare. 

To stare at Din—... Diana before her. 

“Allow me to explain,” Diana began, “I am a woman. Born in the wrong body. The body of a man. But, I am not a man. I am a woman. This,” she indicated to the dress, “is who I am meant to be.”

She made her way into the room, pointing the blade at all of them, and stopping at Reyna. 

“Your father doesn’t like my kind,” she continued, “He doesn’t like anybody that is, ‘abnormal,’ in his eyes. He would sooner see my head in a basket than see me as my true self... And, that is why I planned to act against him.”

She pointed the blade at Canela. 

“It would have worked. I would have seen him pay for wronging people like me. I would have seen justice... Then, I made the mistake of telling you, shortly after you became pregnant with our child. You accepted me as a woman, and even started calling me your wife in private, but then you betrayed me... all because I decided to act.”

“Diana, please!” Canela begged, “We can fix this! You don’t have to—!”

“Silence!”

Then, she pointed the blade at Camila. 

“When it became clear that I was not going to relent on my plan to act against the Crown, she decided to frame me by making it look like I’d ordered an attack on the Royal Family. Funny. Clever, but funny. She ordered that you, Camila, would be with the Royalty when the attack came, and yet she ordered the attack proceed anyway. Even I never would have thought that she would do that to her own sister.”

“...Sister?”

“Yes,” Diana nodded, “Camila is Princess Canela’s half-sister. The illegitimate daughter of Prince Carlo of Anaxor.”

Camila could feel Reyna’s eyes on her. 

The truth was out. 

She was the bastard of the Exalted Prince. 

Diana pointed her blade back at Canela. 

“And now, it all leads back here. You should have trusted me. Now, there is nothing left for us. Give Casimiro to me, Canela. Give me my son.”

Canela held the baby close to her. 

“Diana! Please! I still love you! You don’t have to do this!”

“What are you going to do!?” Camila asked, “Are you going to kill her!?”

Diana gave her a horrified look. 

“No! I’m not going to kill her! She’s my wife!” She turned back to her, “With my plans in ruin, there is nothing left for me here. I’m going to take my son and I’m going to flee to somewhere where we can be free. Where all people are equal.”

“Diana! Don’t do it!” Canela continued to beg, “Stay here with me! There has to be a way to fix this!”

Diana actually looked a little torn by this. 

“...I wish I could, but I can’t. There is nothing that we can fix.”

She pointed the blade. 

“Give me the baby, Canela. Now.”

Camila didn’t know what to do. 

Diana was had them all at her mercy, and she wasn’t going to leave without her son. 

She pointed the blade closer and closer to Canela... 

SHINK

CLANG

“ACK—!”

In an instant, Diana was disarmed by a flash of green and a ring of steel. 

Princess Adora stood in front of them. 

“Should’ve closed the door, cunt!”

Evangelina and Queen Santana ran up to the door. 

“Surrender!”

Diana glared at all of them. 

She raised her hands in defeat. 

Princesa Adora came behind her and restrained her hands. 

“Please. Go easy on her,” Canela pleaded, “She just wanted a better life for her son...”

“I know,” Princess Adora stated, “That’s why she still breathes,” she pushed her forward, “Take her away!”

The four of them left the room. Canela turned to Camila. 

“Camila...”

“Don’t,” Camila looked away, “I understand.”

She only did what she had to do... 

“I’m sorry...”

“I know.”

Baby Casimiro whined in Canela’s arms. 

She cradled him, “I should go with the escort.”

“Of course.”

Canela nodded, a sad look on her face as she walked out and left the room. 

“...Did that,” Reyna asked, “really just happen?”

“...I suppose it did,” Camila nodded, “That was... certainly something, wasn’t it?”

“Tell me about it.”

She came over and put a hand on Camila’s shoulder. 

“How are you feeling.”

Camila could only sigh. 

“...Betrayed.”

Reyna squeezed her shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

She turned and gave Reyna a peck on the lips. 

“It’s over.”

***

Camila walked across the port, passing by the bustling activity of the Keep following the treachery of the Princess’s spouse. 

Word had spread fast, and with everything that had happened, she was surprised that the whole Principality wasn’t in total chaos. 

But, no. Despite the initial shock, everyone was taking it fairly calmly. Some had voiced worry, but for the most part, Anaxor was calm. 

All was at peace. 

Camila noticed Valentina and Emissary Riga to the side and went over to greet them. 

“Good day, Emissary, Valentina.”

“Good day, Camila,” Emissary Riga nodded, “How are you holding up?”

“Honestly?” Camila shrugged, “It’s still... complicated. Everything that has happened...”

“Understandable,” the Emissary nodded, “A lot has happened. To you especially. It may take some time for all of us to recover.” 

“It will,” Camila sighed, “Thank you for your help, Valentina. We wouldn’t be anywhere without you.”

“Of course,” Valentina smiled, “Same goes to you.”

“Thank you. Good day.”

“Good day.”

Camila curtsied and turned to the edge of the port. The Noche Esmeralda was still docked, and Evangelina was preparing to depart. 

Camila walked over to her. The old merchant gave her a smile. 

“I suppose that is that.”

“It is,” Camila nodded, “It’s been... an experience, madam. Thank you for everything.”

“Of course.”

Camila gave her a smile. Then, she looked over the merchant’s military vessel. 

“It’s a beautiful ship.”

“Thank you.”

“I couldn’t help but overhear little bits and pieces about a someday successor,” Camila asked, “If that’s the case, does that mean that the Noche Esmeralda will go to him too?”

Evangelina adopted a thoughtful look on her face. She turned and looked at her ship. 

“You know?... I think he might. Someday. When, I don’t know, but... someday.”

Camila conversed with her for another moment before saying her goodbyes. She noticed Reyna and her family and friends over to the side. 

Reyna smiled when she saw her. 

“Excuse me,” she told her family as she came over to her. 

“It’s finally over.”

“Finally,” Camila nodded, “So much has happened in so little time.”

“You can say that again...”

Reyna ran a finger along Camila’s arm. Camila smiled. Then, she dropped it and looked down. 

“What is it?” Reyna asked. 

“It’s just... I can’t help but think...” 

She looked back up. 

“Diana. She may have tried to go about it the wrong way, but... she just wanted a better life. For people like her. For her son.”

“You mean...” Reyna looked down, “for the people oppressed by my father.”

“Yes. Exactly.”

“Like us...”

“Yes. Like us.”

Reyna sighed and looked back up. 

“I can promise you, Camila. I won’t have my father’s prejudices in my Kingdom. In my Ravarra. All people are equal, and all people will be treated so,” she chuckled, “Maybe someday, even people like us can get married.”

Camila thought about that, “Same sex marriage?”

“Yes. It sounds wonderful. Doesn’t it?”

“It does, but...” Camila told her, “It’s not a thing anywhere, Reyna. Nowhere in the known world are same sex couples allowed to call each other husband or wife.”

From what Camila knew, the closest thing to that was the Isla’s paramours. And even then, people could still marry the opposite sex. 

“Then, Ravarra will be the first realm to do so,” Reyna declared, “I love you, Camila. And, I am not the only person to ever love one of the same sex. People like us have every right to love the same way as everybody else. We should be treated equally. And, in my Kingdom, we shall.”

Camila smiled, “You make a lot of promises, Reyna. Are you sure you’ll be able to fulfill all of them?”

“I plan to. It will be hard, and it may take longer than the time I have in this world, but I will create a legacy. And, that legacy shall be turning point for us. For equality. For...”

“...Equity?”

Reyna smiled, “Yes. For equity.”

Camila smiled back. 

“It sounds truly wonderful, Reyna... I’m only sorry I won’t be able to be by your side when you do it.”

Reyna looked thoughtful. 

“...Maybe you could.”

“What?”

“I could use your help in planning all of this. Besides, you need to spend some time away from Anaxor, at least for a little while. Plus, you know, I love you, and I’d rather not separate from you. So... let’s not separate!”

Camila stared at her. 

“You mean...?”

Reyna smiled and shrugged. 

“I could always use another handmaiden...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, there you have it! 
> 
> Readers, it has been quite an experience, and I hope that you have enjoyed Choice Is An Illusion! 
> 
> See you in the epilogue!


	8. Choice Is An Illusion (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the epilogue, dear reader! 
> 
> This chapter answers a couple of questions from across the series... 
> 
> And, remember... every POV character is LGBT. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She strolled through the dark dungeons of the Founder’s Palace holding a lantern out in front of her, determination in every footstep. 

Her brother had done some terrible things in his day, oppressed this, discriminated against that, but this... to his own flesh and blood, to his only successor... this had gone quite far enough! 

It was bad enough that he was such a prejudiced cunt. Bad enough that he would look down upon anyone who didn’t conform to his personal view of normalcy. Bad enough that he treated people that were different like they were lesser beings. That they deserved to be locked up. That they deserved to die. She’d even looked the other way when he had oppressed her. His own sister. 

But, when Basilio had turned his discriminations toward Reyna—his only child and heiress—that’s where Adora drew the line! 

He had oppressed his people long enough, and tonight, it would end. Right here. In this dark dungeon. 

Adora stopped next to an old cell that had been occupied for years. She peered inside. The woman inhabiting it was rough from spending so long in here. 

Adora nodded, “I’ll be back for you later.”

Then, she continued on. 

Finally, she came to a cell at the end of the hall. Inside, there was a figure cradling itself against the wall. 

Adora knocked against the bars, “Hey, cunt!”

The figure looked up. She slowly got up and walked over to the bars, teary eyes glistening in the light of the lantern. It was her niece’s handmaiden. Reyna’s lover. 

Camila of Anaxor. 

“Come to gloat?” The handmaiden asked hoarsely. 

Adora scoffed, “Of course not! What do you take me for!? Him!?”

She looked down, “I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore. I...” another tear streamed down her face, “Why are you here?”

“I have a question for you.”

Camila laughed despite herself, “Is that so? And, what question is that?”

“Do you love my niece?”

Camila stared at her. 

“...You know I do.”

“Would you die for her?”

“...I would.”

“Would you be willing to run away and hide if it meant there was a chance of seeing her again someday?”

“Yes, I—“ 

Then, her face contorted as if she were just now hearing what she had asked. 

“What are you saying?...”

Adora held up the key for her to see. Then, she brought it down, pushed it into the lock, and twisted. 

CREAK

The cell door creaked open. 

“I’m busting you out of here, cunt. This is a prison break.”

***

“What the hell is wrong with you!?”

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Adora countered, “How can you do this to your own daughter!? Your own flesh and blood!?”

“My daughter is not a girl-fucker!” Basilio growled, “She is young and confused! I have set her down the path to righteousness! And now, you’ve jeopardized everything!”

“I jeopardized your plan to treat people like there’s something wrong with who they are!”

“There is something wrong with it! Everything is wrong with it! It’s not who they are! They’re all mentally ill! And, if they won’t be cured, then they all deserve to rot!”

He sighed angrily. 

“I’m guessing you’re responsible for the man-girl’s disappearance too!?”

Adora gave him a glare, “She is a woman born in the wrong body. And yes, I am.”

Basilio shook his head, “What do you want from me, Adora!?”

“I want you to stop treating people like they are lesser beings!”

“They are lesser beings!”

“That’s not true, and you know it!”

“It is completely true!” He stated, “They are abnormal! They have no place in a perfect Kingdom like Ravarra!”

“What did they ever do to you, Basilio!?” Adora demanded, “What did people born in the wrong body ever do to you!? What did people who love the same sex ever do to you!?”

“They dared to be abnormal! I didn’t tell them to choose this lifestyle!”

“Choice is an illusion!”

She continued to stare him down. 

“And, why does it matter that they do not conform to your definition of, ‘normal!?’ Why does it matter to you so much how they live their lives, when it affects you in no way whatsoever!? Do you just have a need for your idea of a, ‘perfect Kingdom!?’”

Adora leaned over the desk menacingly. 

“Or is it because your wife would rather spend her life sleeping with me instead of you!?”

Basilio backed away, an angry glare across his face. 

“Santana loves me!”

“She loves me more!”

“She chose me!”

“She only chose you for the same reason that I chose Celso!” Adora told him, “To end the war that our mother almost incited with their father!”

“It matters not!” He stated, “She chose me! She married me! She has a child with me!”

“A child that you now treat like a lesser being!”

“I would never! She is my only daughter!” He declared, “She is confused! I will find a way to cure her!”

“I won’t let you!”

“You won’t be around to stop me!”

A silence spread across the room. Adora stood up straight and crossed her arms. 

“So, what then?” She asked, “Are you going to execute me?”

“No. Of course not,” he shook his head, “You are my sister. We may have our differences, but I love you. And, so does the Kingdom.”

“Then, what will happen to me?”

“Exile.”

He took a quill and paper and began to write. 

“I will send you away. Tell the Kingdom that you’re on a long-term diplomatic mission. Perhaps someday, I will let you come back home.”

“And, where will I go?”

“Armaya.”

He looked up at her. 

“You always said you wanted to go to the realm of women.”

Adora nodded slowly, “I did...”

“And, now is your chance,” he sat back, “You will leave at the end of the week. Best prepare and say your goodbyes. I cannot allow Celso to leave, but I’m sure I can arrange for Esmeralda to journey with you to visit for a time—“

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

She looked back up at him. 

“I’m not letting my daughter leave Ravarra. She doesn’t need to have any notion of the truth of this... arrangement.”

He looked at her for a long moment. 

“...Very well. Then, you’d best say goodbye. Before you know it, it’ll be time to leave.”

She shook her head. She looked up at her brother, giving him one last glare. 

“This Kingdom won’t remain under your influence. No matter how much you try to stamp it out, your daughter will undo everything you’ve dared to accomplish. Your legacy will come to an end. And, another much better will rise in it’s place!”

She turned and stormed out of the room. 

***

“Must you leave? What am I going to do down south without you, Adora? I am practically nothing without—“

“You’ll be fine, Celso,” Adora assured her husband, “You’re a wonderful liege. Everybody loves you. That won’t change just because you no longer have the most beautiful woman in the Kingdom standing right at your side.”

“Ehh...” he nodded slowly, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Come on, give me a smile.”

Her husband gave her one of his adorable Mendoza smiles. 

“There he is,” she kissed his cheek, “Be good to your people, you old cunt.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

She turned to her young daughter, who had tears in her eyes. 

She brought a hand up and squeezed her shoulder, “It’s time for me to go, sweetheart.”

“But, why!?” Esmeralda whined, “Why do you have to go!? I don’t want you to go! I want you to stay here!”

“I know. I know, sweet girl, I know. But, I have to go,” she told her, “You could say I don’t have a choice.”

No choice at all... 

Esmeralda whimpered. She wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist. 

“I’ll miss you!”

Adora patted her little head. 

“I’ll miss you too.”

She said her goodbyes to her teary-eyed daughter, then turned and went down the dock. 

Evangelina stood at the edge waiting. 

“Your Grace. My most beautiful friend,” she stated, “I regret that this may be the last we ever see of each other. In this world at least.”

Adora nodded, “Does this mean your successor is on the way.”

“I believe he may be very soon,” the merchant nodded, “My granddaughter, Carina, has met a man. Something tells me that they will have a son someday.”

“That’s wonderful news,” Adora smiled, “I’m happy for you. Even if it means we may never again meet in this world. It’s been one hell of a ride.”

“It has,” she nodded, “I will miss that beautiful face.”

“And, I will miss those beautiful eyes,” she chuckled, “And, thank you. For the ship.”

“Of course,” she turned and looked at it, “I would have given you the Noche, but... something tells me I’m going to have use for the old girl very soon.”

“It’s marvelous,” Adora assured her, “Thank you...”

She came closer and lowered her voice. 

“And, thank you for everything else too. She’s aboard?”

“She’s aboard,” she confirmed, “No one but me, and now you, know of it.”

“Good. Thank you,” she smiled again, “I guess this is goodbye.”

“I suppose it is. Be good to yourself, Your Grace.”

“You too, madam.”

The two women hugged. Then, Adora turned to the last person to address. 

Santana. 

“I’m glad you came to see me off.”

“Of course,” they started to walk down the pier, “Don’t know why Basilio decided that his own sister’s departure didn’t deserve his Royal presence!”

“We had a disagreement,” Adora told her, “It’s probably for the best that he didn’t show up. I don’t know if I can even look at him after...”

“I know,” Santana sighed, “Honestly. The things he’s doing. To his own daughter... I love him, but let me tell you, he is a ruthless cunt!”

“Oh, I know. I know very well,” Adora nodded, “Do me a favor, will you, Santana?”

“What would that be?”

“Comfort your daughter. She doesn’t deserve what she’s going through.”

“I will,” she promised, “It’s terrible. She really doesn’t deserve it at all. As if she chose who she loves...”

“Choice is an illusion.”

“Precisely...”

She looked around, as if making sure that they were alone, before turning back to Adora with a longing look in her eye. 

“But, I suppose we would know that better than most...”

Adora took her hand. 

“I’m going to miss you. Probably the most.”

“Don’t put me above your daughter, Adora.”

“I know. But, it’s hard, you know?”

“I do know. I’m going to miss you too.”

Adora smiled into her eyes. She took her hand into both of hers. 

“Farewell, sister.”

“Don’t call me that, Adora,” Santana shook her head, “Please... don’t call me that...”

Adora looked into her eyes for a moment longer. She looked around, making sure that they were alone. 

Then, she cupped her face, and gave her a long kiss on the lips. 

“Farewell... beloved.”

***

Adora watched as Santana’s figure at the edge of the port disappeared from view. 

She smiled to herself. 

Knowing how she truly felt for her... that was all she needed. 

That was everything she needed to carry on. 

She walked over and knocked on the door of the ship’s single cabin. 

“We’re away now. You can come out.”

The door opened. 

A tall figure with flowing hair emerged from the cabin. 

Diana of Anaxor. 

The wrong-bodied woman breathed in, “It’s good to be outside again.”

“I can imagine.”

“I’m supposed to give you this.”

She handed her a small slip of paper. Adora read it. 

***

Consider my debt to you repaid. Good luck on your journey. May God and magic watch over you both. 

With much love and admiration,   
Your dearest friend,   
Evangelina

***

Adora smiled as she read it. 

Evangelina truly was her dearest friend. 

She was going to miss her. 

“Whatever happened to Camila?”

“She’s still in Ravarra,” Adora stated, “Hiding in plain sight. Someday, she and my niece shall reunite. Their destinies lead to each other.”

“We can only hope. I’m guessing we’re not headed to Armaya.”

“We are not. First, we’re going to Anaxor. So that you can visit your wife and child. I’ve already sent word, they’re expecting us. Then, we will turn this ship around.”

Diana smiled at her. 

“Thank you, Your Grace, for what you are doing for me. But, I must ask why? Why do this for me? After all the trouble I caused.”

Adora turned to her. 

“Because, you and I have something in common. Inequality. You are a woman born in a man’s body. I am a woman who has feelings for another woman.”

“I see.”

“We are both oppressed by the likes of my brother. Someday, that will change, but for now, people like us need to stick together.”

“I couldn’t agree more. So. Where are we headed after Anaxor?”

“Well, that’s the thing,” Adora stated, “Do you believe that all people are equal?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Where we’re going, people like you and I will be treated fairly. Like people. Unfortunately, not everyone there is treated like a person. I intend to change that. One way or another.”

She turned and looked in the opposite direction. 

“...Best prepare for a completely new land, my dear. We’re heading north.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, what a twist! 
> 
> So basically, these two just founded the LGBT community in this world. XD That’s a funny twist, isn’t it? 
> 
> Santana and Adora are some of the best, right? Just two old ladies in a land of children. Obviously they’re meant for each other! 
> 
> But, anyway, that’s that for Choice Is An Illusion! 
> 
> Probably not as good as some of my other works, but I hope you have enjoyed nonetheless! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> See you in whatever you read next!


End file.
